Say Goodnight and Go
by So-She-Smiled
Summary: Sometimes, love sneaks up on you when you least expect it; and once you've been hit, it's too late to turn back. Godric/OC.
1. Chapter 1

1

_"Those vampires are dangerous you know."_

I often rolled by eyes whenever I heard those words. Being raised by a vampire, I thought that there was no way that vampires could be all evil, for the man that I called my father was one; and he was greatest man I knew. Those people who spoke ill about vampires were only speaking out of ignorance; they feared what they could not understand.

What I was realizing now, however, was that I too was being quite the fool. Because while the others were wrong of thinking that all vampires were bad, I was wrong in thinking that all of them had some good, due to my only ever meeting the _good_ vampires.

"Move it, bitch."

I bit my lip to keep myself from making any sounds of pain, as the man grabbed a fistful of my hair and roughly pulled me back; before throwing me to the ground.

"Ugh, pathetic human," The male voice grunted in disgust.

"Can't we just kill her now?" A female voice asked eagerly.

I used my arms to push myself up, breathing heavily and mentally trying to come up with a plan for my escape. Though I hated to admit it; an escape from three vampires was highly unlikely.

"We can't," A third male voice cut in, "_He_ wants to kill her himself."

I looked over my shoulder at the three; though I could barely see now in the dark, I knew what they looked like from when I had first seen them; right before they had kidnapped me.

The woman was tall, and unusually skinny, with pale skin and long blonde hair, and what I had first noticed was the obvious bloodlust in her eyes.

The first male was short for a man; no taller than five foot seven. He had short, curly light brown hair and blue eyes. The second male, the one who appeared to be the leader of the trio, was wearing a leather jacket, his blonde hair was slicked back and his hazel eyes were filled with disgust the moment they laid eyes on me.

"However," The leader continued, and the next thing I knew his hand was wrapped tightly around my throat, and I was slammed against a tree trunk, "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

I began gasping for air the moment he released his hold on my throat, before he slapped me forcefully across the face, sending me to the ground again on my knees.

"Run," He hissed.

"What?" The female voice cut in, "Peter, what are you doing?"

"A game of cat and mouse," He chuckled darkly, "We'll just have some fun before handing her in. He did say we could do whatever he wanted to her as long as we brought her in alive and not too bloodied up."

He bent over, and whispered into my ear. "You have one minute to try and get away; after that, we're coming after you," He grinned evilly, "If you manage to outrun three vampires in one minute; then you deserved to escape."

I was breathing heavily as I gave him a heated glare. "You're going to regret this."

He raised an eyebrow, looking rather bored as he glanced down at his watch. "You have fifty seconds left."

I didn't need to be told twice, ignoring the pain in my body, I forced myself up and began running through the woods. It was dark, and I could barely see anything, but I kept going.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that an hour ago I was walking home from work; and that now I was running through the woods for my life.

_"I told you. I told you vampires were dangerous. Foolish girl; why didn't you listen?"_

"Oumph!"

Tripping over a tree root, I landed roughly onto my stomach, and I could immediately feel the tears building in my eyes as a wave of defeat started to take over me. I was given a chance to escape, an unlikely chance but a chance nonetheless, and I blew it.

"Found you!" A male voice sung.

He grabbed me by the back of my shirt, throwing me onto my back before trapping me underneath his own body. "That was easy," Peter grinned down at me.

The two other vampires arrived exactly at that moment.

"I found her first," Peter said, licking his lips, "So I get to play with her first."

"Fine," The girl huffed, "But I'm next; and I really want to taste her blood."

"Her blood's not what I'm interested in right now."

I began screaming and struggling as he unbuttoned my jeans, laughing the entire time as I continued trying to escape. "Shh," He reached his hand towards my face, squeezing my cheeks together to silence me.

_"I bet you wish you would have listened to me now, don't you?"_

I never thought I'd be the type to give up. I thought I'd be the one who fought until the end, but instead I found myself unable to fight back, both emotionnally and physically, and I gave up my struggles; wishing death would hit me right then and there.

If this were a movie; I'd be rescued by now.

"-What was that?"

Peter, who was sitting on top of me, tensed, while the other two began looking around nervously. I didn't know what had happened in those few seconds where I had decided to give up; but it obviously had these three vampires both curious and worried.

"Go check it out," He growled.

The two vanished in an instant, but he remained on top of me, his gaze lowering to mine once more and a cruel smile forming at his lips as he unzipped my jeans. "Now, where were we...?"

_"You have only yourself to blame."_

My eyes open when I heard a strange sound, and the weight on top of me was immediately lifted. I blinked, looking around in panic and using my elbows to push myself up.

"_You_, what are you doing here?"

I could hear Peter's voice in the darkness, sounding both angry and perhaps a little scared, but I couldn't see him. A painful scream suddenly echoed through the woods, and I winced as I covered my ears.

_"You're next, you know."_

"It's alright," A pair of hands gently grabbed each of my own, and lowered them from my ears, "You are safe now."

I hesitantly opened my eyes, surprised to find myself staring at a young man, too young. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "Who...?"

A swooshing sound came from behind me. "Hollie!"

I couldn't believe it when I heard a familiar, male voice calling my name. I pushed myself up to my feet, again ignoring the pain, my mouth fell slightly open at the sight of my father, standing a few feet away from me; but I was still too shocked to say anything.

Did everything that happened; really just happen?

In an instant, he was right in front of me, his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me tightly against his chest, whispering comforting words into my ear. "You're safe now, you're safe."

_"When you're hanging around vampires; be prepared to die at any moment."_


	2. Chapter 2

2

"I look awful."

I groaned as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, even the night after my attack; I still looked like a mess. My arms were covered in scratches and bruises. I had a large bruise on my left cheek, as well as a large cut on my right one; not to mention all the littles cuts and the bruising around my eye.

I sighed in defeat as I exited the bathroom, closing the lights and shutting the door behind me. I was very well aware that my father was downstairs in our living room, with two other vampires that I had yet to meet.

Quietly, I walked down the stairs, and when I reached the bottom, listened carefully to hear what they were talking about. Of course, I was an idiot to think that that would work.

"Hollie," My father called me, "You can come out now."

Damn it.

Hesitantly, I stepped out from behind the wall, forcing a smile as I walked into the living room. My father was standing up, leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't miss the flicker of sadness in his eyes as he once again took in all my injuries.

There was a beautiful woman, with her black hair tied into a tight bun, sitting down on the couch, and standing up next to her was the young man from the woods last night. Both were, obviously, vampires.

"Stop staring at me like that," I frowned.

My father blinked in surprised. "Like what?"

"Like I'm...broken," I shifted uncomfortably, "I'm fine; it's just a few cuts and bruises."

Although; it would have been much worse had they arrived any later.

"You're imagining things," He dismissed my worries, but was suddenly in front of me in an instant, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honestly," I said, but winced when he placed his hand on my shoulder. Ouch.

I took a step back. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

His eyes searched through mine for a few seconds before he let out a small sigh, he moved to the side, allowing me to view once again our visitors.

"Hollie, these are my very good friends; Isabel, and Sheriff of area nine, Godric."

I couldn't help it, my eyes immediately glanced over at the young man, Godric. _He_ was Sheriff? That didn't seem right; he seemed so...**young**.

"I-It's very nice to meet you both," I cleared my throat, snapping out of my thoughts.

"The pleasure is ours," Isabel smiled softly, her voice surprisingly warm.

I smiled in return, though something was still bothering me. My father had introduced me to most of his good friends, the ones he trusted completely, and I wondered why only _now_ I was being introduced to them.

"Hollie, we need to talk."

I turned to look back at my father. "I know this is bad timing, but I'm going to be leaving tomorrow," He explained, "...Vampire business."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Whenever he had to go away, which was quite often, and he didn't want me to know why or what for, he would simply say it was_ vampire business_.

"For how long this time?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," He answered, "But during my absence, Godric and Isabel have agreed to let you stay with them."

I blinked in confusion at this. "What?" I glanced over at the other two vampires, "That's not necessary, I can stay home alone-."

"After what happened last night," He cut me off, "I'd feel much better knowing you weren't alone while I was gone."

"What are the chances of me being attacked again, though?" I challenged, "Last time, I was just a random target, right?"

His gaze hardened.

When I had asked my father why I had been attacked, he told me that it was a random attack; that I had been unlucky. I didn't believe a word of it. Something was going on, and it killed me that I didn't know what it was.

"Miss Grey," Godric spoke softly, "We are simply concerned for your safety. Isabel and I have no problem with you staying with us."

"You don't even know me," I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you care about my safety?"

"Hollie," My father began in a warning tone.

I let out a small sigh. "Right, I'm sorry, that was rude," I apologized.

"If you don't want to stay with them," My father continued, "You could always stay with Ryan."

_Ryan? _No freaking way; he hated me!

I sighed in defeat. I really had no choice in the matter, did I?

* * *

><p>"Done!"<p>

I sighed in relief as I finished unpacking the last of my stuff before allowing myself to fall backwards onto my bed, bouncing slightly at the impact. I had just moved into the guestroom of Godric's house, and the room was huge by the way; so was the entire house actually.

I hadn't spoken to either Godric or Isabel since last night, the sun hadn't set yet so they were still sleeping, and I had the entire house to myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone, which was lying on the night table next to my bed, began vibrating. "Hello?"

_"Hollie? Oh my God! Are you okay? Jerry told us what happened!"_

Jerry would be my boss; I worked as a waitress at a restaurant. I had called him to tell him what had happened, and that I wouldn't be able to come to work for a few days until my injuries got better.

"Hello Bridget," I chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine."

_"God! This is all my fault! I was suppose to give you a ride home! But then I made you walk home!"_

"You didn't make me walk home," I reminded her, "I told you I'd walk home because you were already late for your date. Honestly, it's not your fault."

_"What kind of person makes her friend walk home in the dark? And because I didn't want to be late for my date? Ugh! I'm such a terrible person!"_

"Stop being so hard on yourself," I told her, "How'd your date go, anyways?"

She snorted. _"You want to talk about my date? It went awful. Ugh! I ditched you for an awful date! I'm such a terrible person!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Bridget-."

_"Are you really okay?"_

"I'm fine," I reassured her, "Honestly. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

_"...Okay. Well, I'm glad you're okay."_

"Thank you," I chuckled, "Listen, I got to go. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

I pressed the 'end' button after we said our goodbyes before getting off the bed, deciding to get something to eat. I realized I'd have the house to myself most of the time; with Godric and Isabel sleeping during the day.

The house was rather big, and when I made my way into the kitchen, I noticed with disappointment that the fridge was empty; besides for a few bottles of True Blood. Well, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm sorry, we should have had the house better prepared for you."

I let out a small gasp, turning around suddenly, with my hands placed over my chest. Godric was standing directly in front of me, but immediately took a step back at my reaction.

"I apologize," He said, "I did not mean to frighten you."

"I-It's okay..." My hands fell back down to my sides, "I've just been a little...jumpy lately."

He nodded in understanding.

"So, um," I nervously tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear, "I should be the one apologizing; I was rather rude to you last night."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine," I shook my head, "I'm not a mean person, I swear. I just...okay I know my dad is hiding something from me, I've known that for a while, and I just got a little frustrated and I took it out on you and...I'm sorry. I'm actually very grateful that you're letting me stay here."

"I assure you, you have nothing to be sorry for," He said, a small but comforting smile at his lips.

I smiled back, secretely wondering how this guy was sheriff; he didn't look like he could hurt a fly. Then again, I also remember the painful scream that Peter let out right before he was killed, by Godric I'm guessing.

"Isabel has gone to do some grocery shopping for you," Godric continued, "She will return shortly."

"Oh, she didn't have too," I quickly objected, "I could have gone myself. In fact, I _should_ have gone myself because-."

"Nonsense, you are a guest in this house."

I wanted to argue, but decided against it. If there was one thing I had learned growing up with a vampire, it was that most of the time it was pointless to argue with one.

"Alrighty."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and I just realized that I was currently in the presence of a powerful vampire; he must have been if he was sheriff.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I looked up to find an older man enter the kitchen, he certainly had an arrogance about him as he tipped his cowboy hat, his eyes staring directly into mine.

"Stan, this is Miss Grey," Godric introduced, "She is the guest I told you about."

There was something in the back of his tone, almost like a warning. Stan nodded in understanding, though his smirk never disappeared. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Grey."

"You too," I answered politely.

"Miss Grey," Godric spoke, and I turned to look at him, "Would you like a tour of the house?"

I nodded my head. I followed him out of the kitchen, shooting Stan an uncertain smile on the way. Godric's home certainly was very big; I couldn't believe only three people lived here.

"You have a lovely home," I told him.

"Thank you, Miss Grey."

I wrinkled my nose. "You don't have to call me that, you know. It makes me feel old. Call me Hollie."

"As you wish."

He looked way too young to be so serious.

"Godric," I began, and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, seeming a little surprised that I had spoken his name, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you know where my father went?"

"...I do," He admitted after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Can you tell me where?"

He smiled faintly. "I'm afraid I cannot."

"I didn't think so," I sighed in defeat, "Can you...Can you just tell me if you think he is going to be alright?"

"I know that he is quite capable of taking care of himself; you needn't worry."

That was a bit of a comfort, I supposed. After all, if Godric really was good friends with my father; he wouldn't let him do anything he couldn't handle, right? And...

Why was he staring at me like that?

"What?" I asked him defensively.

"Nothing," He looked away, "I've just never seen a human worrying about a vampire before."

I immediately loosened up. "Oh," Was that all? "Well of course, he's my father."

"I see."

There was still some uncertainty from his part, but he didn't bring it up and so I didn't push it. He came to a stop, glancing over his shoulder. "Isabel has just arrived with some food. Come, you must be hungry."

"Oh, I'm not that-."

And that's when my stomach growled loudly, and I turned as red as a tomato.

Stupid stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I _so _did not miss working here."

I sighed in frustration as I walked back to the counter. Nope; I most certainly did not miss working as a waitress at a restaurant where the customers were only nice ten percent of the time, and the rest of the time they were either rude to you, or hit on you.

Today was my first day back at work since the attack; which was a week ago. For the last five days I had been staying at Godric's house, though to be honest I rarely saw the three vampires because when they were alseep, I was awake, and when they were awake, I would go to sleep shortly after.

"Then why do you work here?"

I glanced up at the young man leaning against the counter in front of me, sipping a cup of coffee. "Because, Adam, I need the money."

Adam was a brown-eyed boy with short, curly brown hair, and one of my closest friends. And before you ask, yes; we are only just friends, there is absolutely nothing romantic between us. Adam, while very sweet and very kind, was also the type of guy who was into comic books and action figures; which usually scared the girls away.

"You know, my mom's cafe is hiring," He pointed out.

"Really?" I looked up with interest.

"Yup," He took another sip of his coffee, "I'm sure she'll give you a job."

"That would be great," I sighed.

I had been to Anne's (Adam's mom) cafe, it was a small and cozy place with a friendly atmosphere; I would much rather be a waitress there.

"Hey, you're not thinking about quitting, are you?" Bridget cut into the conversation as she walked up to us.

Bridget was the type of girl that most other girls envied. She was tall and thin, with long, wavy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and had the type of body that left most boys drooling.

"Actually, I am," I said, "I really can't stand the people here."

"Aw, you can't leave me!" She whined, "You're the only other waitress I get along with here."

My eyes landed on one of the customers, who was sitting down with his friends, but began wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when I met his gaze, and then began laughing. Yuck.

"Yeah," I began dryly, "I'm not staying here."

An hour later I was done and relieved to go home, but was surprised to find Isabel waiting outside the restaurant as soon as I stepped out. "Isabel, what are you doing here?"

She smiled kindly. "I thought you might need a ride," She said, nodding her head towards her car.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that," I frowned, "My friend Adam-."

"Okay," Adam suddenly stepped out of the restaurant, zipping up his coat, "Scooby-Doo is about to start in ten minutes, but if we hurry we can-Oh, hello."

Adam smiled awkwardly at Isabel, his brown eyes darting back and forth between her and me. "Uh, Adam this is Isabel, a family friend. Isabel this is my friend, Adam."

"Nice to meet you."

Adam was going to give me a ride home, but now that Isabel was here I guessed there was no need. "Adam, Isabel will give me a ride home. So, you can hurry home and watch your Scooby-Doo episode."

"Pff, Scooby-Doo? I don't watch Scooby-Doo," Adam laughed awkwardly, wanting to appear cool in front of Isabel.

I stood up my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow? I'll probably pass by your mom's cafe."

"Alright," He nodded, "Call me when you get home safely."

"I will," I said, waving goodbye as he walked away.

I turned back to Isabel once he left, smiling as I followed her towards the car. "You know, you really didn't have to come and pick me up," I told her.

"We would have been too worried for you otherwise," She said.

I buckled my seatbelt. "Right, in case of another _random_ attack on me, right?"

She shot me an amused look out of the corner of her eye. "Right."

When we arrived home, Godric was on the phone, apparently in the middle of a serious conversation. When his eyes landed on me, he murmured something quietly into the phone before making his way towards me.

"It's Nicholas."

Immediately, my eyes lit up and I took the phone from him. "Dad?"

_"Hollie, how are you?"_

"Good," I smiled, "How are you? Are you okay? Are you-."

_"I'm fine, Hollie," _He chuckled, _"You know I can take care of myself."_

I frowned, and snuck a quick glance at Godric. "So I've been told," I sighed, "Do you know when you're coming back?"

_"Sometime next week," _He told me, and I smiled. That's wasn't too bad. "_But I'm going to have to leave again soon after."_

"Aw," I pouted, "Why?"

_"It's-."_

"Vampire business," I cut him off with a sigh, "Right."

_"I just wanted to hear your voice; make sure you're okay."_

"I'm fine," I told him honestly, "Godric and Isabel are really nice, and I'm enjoying my stay here; _much_ more than when I had to stay with Ryan."

He chuckled. _"I thought so. I have to leave now, but I'll see you next week."_

"Kay, bye, I love you." I said before hanging up the phone.

When I turned to hand the phone back to Godric and Isabel, I found both of them staring at me with a thoughtful expression. "...What?" I asked worriedly. Was there something on my face?

"Nothing," Isabel smiled, "It's just, we've never seen this type of relationship between a human and vampire before."

"Ah," I nodded in understanding.

Sure, it wasn't exactly uncommon to see vampires and humans get together (fangbangers, some would call them). It was, however, incredibly rare to have a father-daughter relationship between the two.

"Yeah well, he met my mom when I was about seven-years-old and fell completely in love with her; obviously I came along with her," I explained, "I guess I grew on him because even after she died; he still kept me around. Thank God for that; otherwise I might have had to live with my _biological _dad."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Isabel spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, thanks," I smiled, "Soo, I'm going to the grocery store, anyone want anything?" Okay, that was a stupid question to ask. What would vampires want from a grocery store?

"I'll take you," Godric offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said quickly, "I can take the bus."

Honestly, these people were looking after me like I was a child;I felt like I was being babysat.

"I'll take you," Godric offered, leaving no room for argument.

The drive to the grocery store was quiet, obviously, Godric was not much of a talker. So that left me, sitting awkwardly in the passenger's seat, twirling my thumbs and mouthing the words to the songs playing on the radio.

"Alright, I'll try and make this quick," I told him as we entered the grocery store.

"There is no rush."

I began putting some stuff into the shopping cart when I heard giggling coming from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to find two girls, who looked no older than sixteen, pretending to look at the cereal boxes but constantly glancing up to stare at Godric.

I couldn't help but laugh. "This must happen to you often, huh?"

Godric, who had been so far lost in his thoughts, looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Again, I laughed. "Those girls," I nodded my head towards the two teenagers, "They're totally checking you out. I'm just saying you must be used to having this kind of attention from women."

"I had not noticed," He replied honestly.

I raised an eyebrow. Usually, most men enjoyed getting attention from women, but I guess that Godric wasn't like most men.

"Man, Adam would kill to get that kind of attention from women," I laughed again.

Godric stared at me oddly."...Adam?"

"He's a friend of mine. He's what some would call a geek, and he's _really_ awkward around women."

I grinned when I remembered this time that Adam tried to ask a woman for her number, but ended up knocking her drink all over her. Poor Adam.

"So, do you and Isabel have a...significant other?" I asked.

"I do not," He replied, "Isabel does have a human companion; Hugo."

"Wow, really?" I glanced at him just as we reached the cash, and began unloading the items.

"You will most likely meet him soon."

"Cool."

"That'll be fifty-five dollars and seventy-two cents," The cashier responded in a nasal voice.

I began searching through my purse for my wallet, but by the time I looked up, the cashier was already handing Godric his credit card back.

"Godric! I could have paid for that myself," I gave him a disapproving look.

He smiled faintly as he grabbed all the grocery bags. "Shall we leave?"

"Hey!" I followed after him, "At least let me carry one of the bags!"

* * *

><p>"So, who was that woman from the other?"<p>

Let me just say that I am very grateful that I am not working at my old job anymore. Instead, Adam's mom had offered me a job as a waitress in her cafe; where the people were much kinder. Unfortunately, this meant being around Adam and suffering his annoying questions.

"I told you," I sighed as I cleaned the counter, "A family friend. I'm staying with her while my dad is away on business."

I should tell you; none of my friends know that my father is a vampire.

"Oh...She was hot."

I shot him a warning look. "Forget it Adam, you can hardly get women your own age, you don't have a shot with her."

"Okay. Ouch."

I laughed and looked up as a new group of customers entered the cafe. I smiled as they made their way over in my direction. "Hey guys."

The group consisted of two guys and one girl. The girl, Gwen, a dark redhead whose sharp tongue and short temper often got her into trouble, was a very good friend of mine. The first young man, Marc, was tall and muscular, with short, light brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite attractive, but he was also quite arrogant. Last but not least was Matthew, he was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes; Matthew was kind and patient, and nowhere near as arrogant as Marc.

"Hey stranger," Gwen leaned forward, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry I've been busy," I smiled at them as they took a seat on the counter, "What can I get you guys?"

"Can I have two coffees to go?" Matthew requested, "I have to meet someone soon...A date."

I smiled as I began pouring his coffee. "Oh yeah? Anyone I know?" I asked, putting the lid on the first cup, before pouring the second one. "Is it the same girl from last week?"

"No," He shook his head, "And no, you don't know her."

"Man," Adam whined, "I can't get even one girl; how come you have a new one each week?"

"I don't have a new one each week," Matthew muttered, sounding both embarassed and annoyed.

"Hey, I think it's good that you're finally dating," Marc clapped him on the shoulder, "I mean, why have just one girl when you can have two? Or three?"

Gwen and I both shot Marc an annoyed look. For some reason; I couldn't help but think of Godric; why couldn't more men be like him? Godric would never objectify women the way Marc did.

"You're a pig," Gwen told him bluntly before turning her attention to me, "Can I have a blueberry muffin?"

I handed Matthew his two cups of coffee. "Here you go. And yeah Gwen, just give me a sec."

"I'll see you guys later." Matthew said before leaving.

"Bye!"

"So," Gwen began after Matthew left, "How are you since...?"

They were talking about since that night that I was attacked, which wasn't too long ago when you really thought about it. Of course; they didn't have a chance to visit me because I was living with Godric; and I didn't want them to know that.

"I've been good," I smiled at her.

"God, I feel so horrible," Gwen sighed, "We were all there that night, celebrating Ed's birthday. One of us should have given you a ride home."

Ed Banerjee was another member of our group. I'll tell you more about him later.

I immediately noticed the guilty looks on each of their expressions.

"We thought Bridget was giving you a ride, that's why we didn't offer," Marc explained.

"Well, something came up, and Bridget couldn't. Guys, my house was like a five-minute walk away. No one knew what was going to happen that night, alright? So please stop blaming yourselves," I told them, "Besides, I left earlier than the rest of you; and I didn't want to force anyone else to leave early too. Can we just change the subject, please?"

"Fine," The redhead sighed, "Listen, I've made an appointment for us to get manicures tomorrow after you're done work. You know where the place is, right? We've been there before."

"Yeah, I'll just walk there after work."

Gwen shot me a look. "Oh no, no more walking for you after dark!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine; the place is like, right across the street. What are the chances of something happening?"

There was a brief moment of silence that took over, as I wiped the counter, but the silence was quickly broken by Adam.

"Sooo...What's it like to get a manicure?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Good job today, Hollie. You're great with the customers."

I smiled at Adam's mom, Anne; she truly was the best boss I ever had. "Thanks," I told her sincerely.

"Listen, I know you're suppose to meet Gwen soon," She glanced down at her watch, "But I'm suppose to be meeting my husband soon for dinner; would you mind closing up the cafe before you leave? I know technically you're done by now..."

"Oh," I waved a dismissive hand, "Sure, I'll take care of it."

While initially Gwen and I were suppose to get manicures earlier today, those plans were cancelled when Gwen angrily realized that the coupons she had were expired. So, instead, I was suppose to meet both her and Bridget at a restaurant not too far from here.

Anne smiled gratefully before grabbing her coat and leaving. I cleaned each table before setting the chairs on top of them, and finally I only had to take the trash out before leaving. I made my way outside, dragging the large bag of garbage behind me.

"Okay; one, two, three," I used all my strength to lift the bag into the garbage bin.

I dusted my hands off before turning around, heading back inside. As I was about to reach the door, I felt myself being roughly pushed forward, my head colliding against the brick wall, and then a hand tighly wrapped around my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my body; pulling me against someone's chest.

"Don't make a sound," A male voice hissed into my ear, "Or I swear you'll regret it."

My mind was blank for the first few seconds, unable to register what was happening; if it was real or a nightmare. But when I felt a sharp pair of fangs against my neck, a wave of terror took over me and I knew that this wasn't a nightmare. It was real.

"You smell just as good as the first time I met you," He said, rubbing his nose against my neck, "I'd taste you; but I don't think I'd be able to stop. And _he_ wouldn't be very pleased with me if I killed you."

I knew that voice.

_"Ugh, pathetic human," The male voice grunted in disgust._

"You think that idiot Nicholas would have learned not to leave you alone after what happened that night," He chuckled, "Maybe you're not that important to him."

I ignored the wave of nausea I felt as he continued rubbing his nose against my neck, and slowly reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small, but sharp brooch that was in the shape of a sword; made entirely out of silver.

"Now, let's go before more of your vampires friends show up," He said.

Suddenly, I pressed the silver brooch against his hand. He hissed in pain, momentarily releasing me. In that second, I spun around and jammed the brooch right into his eye. I ignored his howl of pain, immediately spinning around and making a run for it.

I didn't dare look behind me, I ran out of the alleyway and right onto the street, into oncoming traffic. I winced at the loud honks and angry swearing as I ran forward, adjusting my speed to avoid getting hit by any cars, and somehow miraculously making it on the other side.

"Taxi!"

* * *

><p>"C-Can you wait here? I'll go get the money from inside."<p>

The taxi driver nodded, eyeing me strangely as I got out of his car. He had asked me a few times if I needed a ride to the hospital, due to the large cut on my forehead, but I insisted on coming straight home.

I shakily pulled the keys out of my purse, unlocking the door and stepping inside, immediately shutting the door behind me. I had only been in the house for a few seconds before Godric suddenly appeared before me.

"What happened?" He asked, looking concerned as he placed his hands on my shoulder, "Hollie?"

"I..." I couldn't think, "The taxi man, I have to pay the taxi man."

It was then that Isabel suddenly appeared, her brown eyes widening in concern as she took in my condition.

"Isabel," Godric began, his tone serious, "Go pay the taxi driver outside."

Isabel nodded her head before disappearing. I blinked in confusion when Godric took a step forward, wrapping his arms around me, and the next thing I knew we were in the living room, and he was sitting me down on the couch.

"Tell me what happened," He requested softly.

"The...The trash," I began slowly, "I was taking out the trash, and I was going to go back inside when..."

I brought a hand up to my forehead, wincing at the pain.

"It was the same vampire from last time," I continued, "Not the girl, the guy."

Had I been paying attention, I would have noticed Godric's gaze harden. Isabel reappeared in the room at that moment.

"Isabel, take Hollie upstairs and help her with her wound," Godric spoke softly, but there was a certain hardness in his tone.

Isabel nodded, helping me up and guiding me upstairs.

I remained quiet the entire time, as Isabel cleaned the cut on my forehead, and then suggested I take a shower. The warm shower did calm me down, and I breathed a loud sigh as I realized that I had once again narrowly avoided death.

How many times would I be able to cheat death?

I had just finished straightening my hair when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I said, knowing that whoever it was would be able to hear me.

I wasn't surprised when Godric entered the room, eyeing me carefully from afar before making his way towards me. "I understand if you do not wish to talk right away; but I'd like to know what happened."

"I alread told you," I said quietly, "It was the vampire from last time. One of the ones who _randomly _attacked me."

He ignored my sarcastic tone towards the end. "How did you escape?"

"I jammed a silver brooch into his eye," I answered tonelessly.

Strangely enough, I had bought that brooch just yesterday, when I realized it was made out of silver I thought it could be useful.

He was quiet for a brief moment, and I went over to sit down on my bed, anxious to get under the blankets and go to bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Angry," I replied immediately, and he looked the slightest bit surprised, "Angry because I'm tired of being kept in the dark. I know very well that that these attacks aren't random, and I know that the reason my dad is gone has something to do with it. And so I'm angry, angry because my life is obviously in danger and no one wants to tell me_ why_."

He didn't say anything.

"I'm not a child," I argued, "I can handle it!"

"I never said you couldn't," He replied softly, "But unfortunately, it is not my place to tell you. You will have to wait for your father's return."

I should have expected as much. Godric had nothing to do with this, he was only looking after me while my father was gone. My father was the one who had some explaining to do.

"Right," I sighed in defeat, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's understandable, considering the circumstances."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you always so nice?" I asked him, it's hard to be angry at someone who's always so nice and patient.

"I am not, trust me," He smiled faintly, sitting down next to me. "Your feelings towards vampires must be taking a turn for the worst, I imagine."

I gave him a strange look. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, my kind is the reason for all the pain you have suffered this past week," He pointed out, "It would be understandable for you to have a change of heart concerning them."

I let out a humourless chuckle. " You know, two years ago, when vampires announced their presence to the world; I was happy. I was happy because finally I could be honest about my family."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening.

"Before I had the chance to do so, however, I noticed that most people's reactions were negative to vampires, and I guess it was normal for them to be afraid. I had known about the existence of vampires for a long time, but to them it was new."

"One day, in class, the subject of vampires came up. People were saying the most awful and hateful things; and the entire time all I could think about was that they were talking about my father. I snapped; I announced to the entire classroom right then that the man who had raised me was a vampire, and that I had absolutely nothing against them."

I paused. I couldn't help but think that I was surprisingly brave back then, and also kind of stupid.

"That same day, while I was walking home from school, a bunch of teenagers were waiting, and they beat the crap out of me," I frowned at the memory, "I got home, all bloodied up and bruised. The moment the sun set my father was by my side, and I had no choice but to tell him what happened."

"He was so angry; I swear he wanted to kill each one of those teenagers, and also the principal of the school when he refused to do anything about it," I continued, "We moved here shortly after that so I could attend a new school and leave all of that behind, make some new friends; which I did."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He hadn't said anything yet. I wondered if he was listening, or if he fallen asleep with his eyes open in boredom.

"Anyways," I decided to wrap the story up, "If I were to turn against an entire group because of the actions of a few, not only would I be against vampires, I'd be against humans as well. Then I'd have no one to hang out with; except animals. And even then, only the herbivores, cause the carnivores would eat me..."

I stopped myself in the middle of my sentence.

...Was I just talking about animals?

I groaned in embarassement.

"Never mind that last part," I grumbled, and despite my embarassement I glanced at him. "Did I totally bore you with my life story?"

He turned to look at me, smiling faintly though I could detect the sadness behind his eyes. "Not at all," He said kindly, "I am sorry you went through that."

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say in response.

Silence took over after that. I wondered what he was thinking, and at the same time wondered if it was a good idea to have told him that in the first place. Godric was only letting me stay here as a favour to my father, he hadn't signed up to be my shrink.

"There is something I must discuss with you," He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I realize that you have become somewhat...frustrated with Isabel and I," He began.

That was true. Every time I wanted to go somewhere, one of the two insisted on going with me, I honestly felt like a child being babysat constantly. Not only did it make me frustrated, but it also made me feel bad and embarassed that Isabel and Godric had to go through all the trouble.

"But you have seen what happens when you are left unprotected," He continued.

"But," I immediately cut in, "You can't watch me all the time! I have a life to live you know!"

"I...am aware," He said patiently, "And so I must ask you to do something to make this process much easier."

Um, I don't think I like where this is headed.

"You must drink some of my blood."

I stared at him blankly. Then I let out a laugh. Then I realized that he wasn't joking. "Oh, you're serious."

He nodded. "It will allow me to sense your emotions, if you are in danger, I will know and be able to find you."

Wow; that's a little intrusive.

I had never taken a vampire's blood before, and my father hadn't told me much about it, except that vampires don't often offer their blood to a human. The blood of older vampires was especially valuable, and they particularly didn't offer any. Now, Godric was sheriff, which meant he was powerful, which also meant that he had to be quite old.

"Is this something you do often, offering your blood to humans?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "You will be the first."

My eyes widened at this and my mouth fell slightly open. "W-What? Then I can't take it," I shook my head, "Look, I know vampires don't just give their blood to anyone. I mean, obviously since you've never given yours to anyone at all!"

"It is the only way I can be sure that you are safe at all times," He explained calmly.

"Y-Yeah but," I began, "Listen, you barely know me. You can't just give your blood, which I imagine is very valuable, to some clumsy teenage girl-."

"Hollie," He cut me off, "Nicholas is a very good and close friend to me. I owe him more than you know. He has entrusted me with your safety, and so I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"...Are you going to force me?" I stared at me wearily.

"No," He shook his head, "I would never make you do anything against your will."

I bit my lower lip as I thought this over. Like I previously said, I had narrowly escaped death at least twice now. I didn't know if I would be so lucky next time. If taking Godric's blood could save my life; I'd be a fool to refuse.

"Alright," I agreed, but decided to give him a chance to back out_. "If_ you're sure."

He responded by extending his fangs, and biting into his wrist.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!"<p>

I had been apologizing to Gwen for the past fifteen minutes. I had completely forgotten to call her until it was too late, to tell her that I wouldn't be able to meet her and Bridget at the restaurant.

"Do you know how long we were waiting for you?" She glared at me, "I was worried sick! I thought maybe some crazy vampires attacked you, and that this time they finished the job!"

I winced.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized again, "I just, I got really sick and by the time I got home I felt even worse; I completely forgot to call you until afterwards."

She angrily blew a strand of hair out of her face, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. Obviously, I hadn't told her the real reason I hadn't shown up. I didn't want her to worry again.

"But I'm here now," I smiled hesitantly, "And I'm buying you a cup of coffee."

She snorted. "Yeah, that makes up for it."

"...And a muffin?"

While I tried to act normal on the outside, there were several things that were on my mind. First of all, last night I had taken some of Godric's blood; not only did my cut heal incredibly fast, but I felt completely energized and my senses had improved imensely. Apparently, this was normal.

The other thing that was on my mind was the conversation I had with Godric afterwards. He had told me that he didn't think it was a coincidence that the two times I had been alone, were the two times I was attacked.

_"They know in advance when you're going to be alone," He said, "Someone is telling them. Someone who is close enough to you to know themselves."_

He had suspected someone in my immediate environment; someone was betraying me.

But who?

_"Who knew that you would be alone, both nights?" He asked me._

Well, the first night I had been at the restaurant that I worked at, but as a customer for Ed's birthday. Therefore obviously, all of my friends knew that I would be walking home alone that night. My friends were also present the day that I told Gwen that I'd be walking to alone to join her; except for Ed and Bridget-so they were cleared.

Godric didn't seem pleased when I told him that.

_"No way," I quickly dismissed the idea, "My friends would never betray me like that."_

He didn't seem convinced.

"Hollie?" Gwen snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

As she continued talking, I couldn't help but wonder; would Gwen ever betray me? I then pushed those thoughts immediately out of my head. Godric was wrong; none of my friends would ever betray me.

I was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Chapter four! Please review and let me know if you like it, and if you have any suggestions :) **


	5. Chapter 5

5

Okay, weirdest dream ever.

As I walked down the stairs, dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white spaghetti-strap top and my hair tied into a high ponytail, I couldn't help but think of the strange dream I had last night. Strange, and, ahem, slightly R-rated. The dream _might_ have involved a certain vampire...maybe.

Of course, then I started worrying about something else when I entered the kitchen, when I found a tall, unfamiliar brown-haired man there, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He looked up, our eyes met, we blinked quizically at each other.

Er...

"Oh!" He suddenly said, "You must be Hollie."

"Yeah," I replied, still confused, "And you are...?"

"Hugo."

Hugo; now where had I heard that before? "Oh, Isabel's guy!" I suddenly exclaimed, remembering Godric telling me about Isabel's 'human companion; Hugo'.

He smiled handsomely and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," I replied, shaking his hand.

I sat down, nodding my head when he offered to pour me a cup of coffee. "Thank you," I smiled, pulling the mug towards me. "So, how come I haven't seen you around?"

"Oh, I haven't been here in a while," He said, sitting down across from me, "Isabel and I..."

He didn't finish his sentence, instead his lips were pressed together into a thin line and I noticed the grip on his coffee mug tighten.

"...Had a fight?" I guessed.

He snapped out of his thoughts, lifting his gaze back towards me and smiling apologetically. "Sorry. Yeah, we had a fight."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said before taking a sip of my coffee, "But, you know, couples fight; it's nothing out of the ordinary. And obviously you're passed it, since you're back."

He nodded his head, staring down at his coffee. "Yeah," He replied absent-mindedly, before clearing his throat. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'P', "I was, a few months ago, but that's over."

"What happened?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"We'd been going out for almost a year," I began, "And I really cared about him; he was such a sweet guy, and so nice. You know, I haven't told any of my friends here about my dad, because it didn't work out so well the last time I told someone."

He nodded. Obviously, Isabel had told him about me.

"But, I trusted James, and I was even beginning to think that maybe I loved him; so I decided it was time to tell him the truth."

"Let me guess," Hugo smiled sadly, "He didn't take it well?"

"Actually," I chuckled humourlessly, "He took it _too_ well. He said that his feelings for me wouldn't change based on what my father was. In fact, he invited me over that night to have dinner with his parents; whom I had met a few times before."

"Did you go?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," I paused to take another sip of my coffee, "It turned out him and his entirely family were vampire haters."

"So, while they didn't have anything against me, they certainly had something against my father," I continued, "They kept telling me that I should leave my father, and join their family and their church. They told me that my father didn't care about me and was dangerous, and that he was probably going to kill me soon, and that _they_ could save me."

I rolled my eyes.

"What a bunch of crap," I continued bitterly.

"And that's when you broke up with your boyfriend?" Hugo guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded, "The conversation continued for a bit before I stormed out, James followed me and told me I was being unreasonable. I told him I couldn't be with someone like him, and that it was over."

Hugo frowned. "And you didn't know before...?"

"Know that he was a manipulative and hateful person? Nope," I shook my head, "And I felt really dumb for being with the guy for a year and not having noticed that. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I actually didn't know that much about him at all."

I know; I was an idiot.

"I guess that's the difference between a relationship between two, dumb teenagers, and the kind of mature relationship you and Isabel have, right?"

He laughed softly. "Right."

I glanced down at my watch. "I've got to go to work," I said as I stood up, and grabbed my bag. "It was nice talking to you; I'm usually alone here during the day."

Hugo smiled. "It was nice talking to you too, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"Man, I don't know how you do it."<p>

I had just finished serving the customer when Ed, whom I believe I've already mentionned, let out a low whistle. Ed Banerjee was another member of our group, his family had moved here from India when he was quite young. There was never a dull moment around Ed; who was a ball of energy and also quite the prankster.

I glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow as I began wiping the counter.

"Do what?"

"You know," He shrugged, "The whole waitressing thing; taking orders, pouring coffee, distinguishing the different types of muffins from each other; how do you know which one is raspberry and which one is strawberry?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "It's quite challenging."

I should mention, Ed's family is also quite rich, and he's never had to work a single job in his entire life.

The conversation about my challenging job came to an end when the door opened, and Marc and Matthew entered the cafe. "Yo!" Ed greeted them immediately, and they all did that weird man-handshake-hug thing.

"Hey guys," I smiled, "Can I get you anything?"

"Geez Hollie," Marc grinned, "Do you work _every_ day?"

I shrugged. "I need the money, and I actually like working here."

"I'll have a raspberry muffin," Matthew said.

I nodded, pulling out a raspberry muffin almost immediately ("Amazing," Ed whispered in awe). "So," I placed the muffin in front of him, "How did your date go last time?"

"Oh yeah!" Ed cut in, "She was hot."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders as he placed a piece of the muffin into his mouth. "It went fine," He said simply, "I'm seeing her again soon."

"Did you guys...you know..." Marc wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Really, _must_ we talk about this?"

Marc glanced at me. "You brought it up."

"I asked how his date went," I began dryly, "I didn't go into the details; like you're about to."

"Hey, where's Adam?" Ed asked, thankfully changing the subject.

Matthew, also thankful that the subject had changed before he had to answer any personal questions, told us that Adam, was spending the day shopping for his mother's birthday; and had taken Gwen and Bridget with him for help.

"Aw," I pouted, "Why didn't he ask me to go?"

"Maybe because you're working?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right."

* * *

><p>No, no, this couldn't be happening.<p>

My eyes were wide with horror, my heart beating wildly against my chest as my whole body shook with terror. I swallowed hard, pressing my back against the wall in order to get as far away from _it _as I could.

The door to my room opened, and Godric was suddenly next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice both concerned and worried.

"L-Look!"

He followed my gaze, his eyes landing on the spider that was on my closet door. The eight-legged creature moved, and I let out a shriek as I hid myself behind Godric. "Get it, get it!"

He blinked in confusion before glancing at me over his shoulder. "The spider is the cause of your fear?"

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. If you tell any woman you're afraid of a spider, they nod their heads in agreement; they totally get you. If you tell a _guy_ that you're afraid of a spider; they give you an odd look, most of the time they laugh, and then they lecture you on your ridiculous fear, ("Do you know how big you are compared to that spider? _It_ should be afraid of _you_" -Pff, whatever).

"Yes, the spider is the cause of my fear!" I hissed, "Please get rid of it!"

He was about to take a step forward when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "But don't kill it! Just...throw it out the window or something."

I watched nervously as Godric trapped the spider in his hands, and walked over to the window, and tossed it outside. "Now close the window before it comes back for revenge!" I told him, and while I'm sure he thought I was crazy, he complied.

I closed my eyes, placing a hand over my heart and letting out a loud sigh of relief. In case you hadn't noticed; I hate spiders. When I opened my eyes, I blinked when I realized Godric was staring at me; he looked both confused and amused, with the corners of lips slightly lifted upward.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head, still seeming amused. "Humans never cease to amaze me," He began, "You have no problem being around vampires, and yet when facing a small spider..."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled grumpily, "It's a phobia; phobias aren't rational..."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as he continued staring at me. He must have thought I was a complete idiot, but hey; I know I could find a bunch of girls who would have had the same reaction as me when facing a spider...and maybe even a few guys;like Adam!

"So," I decided to change the subject, "Did you feel my fear? Is that how you got here so quick?"

He nodded his head. "Yes; like I said, the fact that I've given you my blood means that I can feel your emotions."

"Huh," I sat down on the edge of my bed, "Isn't that annoying for you?"

He didn't respond right away, and his silence made me worry. What if it really was bothering him to have to constantly feel my emotions? I mean every time I felt afraid, or embarrassed, or angry, or sad; he would feel it. That must have been a pain in the ass.

He must have felt my guilt, because he immediately responded. "It does not bother me," He said, "In fact, it's interesting for me to feel emotions that I myself have not felt in...quite some time."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

He smiled faintly. "Embarassement, for example."

For some reason, my thoughts went back to my dreams of last night; my R-rated dream. Immediately, I felt my face heat up. Oh my God, did Godric know about my dream? Had he felt my...Oh, God no...And _now_ he could feel my embarrassement!

I groaned, stuffing my face into my hands.

If feeling my emotions wasn't a problem for him, it certainly was for me.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed," He said, and I could detect the amusement in his voice.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled.

I let out a sigh as I grabbed my cell phone to check the time. I wanted to go shopping for a gift for Anne, Adam's mom, for her birthday. The mall was going to close in two hours so I had to get going.

"Are you going somewhere?" Godric asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Yup, I'm going to the mall," I told him, "I'll just take the bus and...Okay, you've got to stop glaring at me every time I mention going out. I have your blood in me, remember? You'll know if anything is wrong."

"That doesn't mean I'll be able to get to you in time," He pointed out softly.

"Well, I really have to go to the mall," I sighed, "Why don't you just come with me?"

He seemed to consider this before he nodded his head.

It was obvious that Godric didn't come to the mall often. He seemed like the type of person who liked his peace and quiet, and the mall was a loud and crowded place. I decided to make this quick to end his suffering.

"Any ideas for a gift?" I asked as we walked, "It's my friend's mom's birthday, and she's been really nice to me so I want to get her something."

Godric shook his head. "I'm afraid I am not the person to ask," He admitted, "Though I do hear that women like to receive jewerly."

"This is true," I nodded, "But we like to receive jewelry from men; it shows us that they care. Or makes us think that they care...Anyways, I don't really know her taste."

"I told you I wouldn't be of much help," He smiled faintly.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard someone call my name. Looking over my shoulder, I found both Ed and Matthew making their way towards me, each of them holding two ice cream cones in their hands.

"Hollie!" Ed greeted cheerfully, "I'd give you a hug, but my hands are full!"

"Hey," I said in surprise, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on a date," Matthew responded immediately.

"Not with each other though," Ed quickly clarified.

I blinked. "Really, the both of you?"

Ed grinned. "Matthew set me up with one of Claire's, the girl he's dating, friend. We're on a double date," He wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed.

It was only when I noticed Matthew eyeing Godric that I remembered that I hadn't yet introduced them to each other. "Oh, guys, this is my good friend, Godric. Godric, these are my friends Matthew and Ed."

"Nice to meet you," Ed said pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Godric replied.

I noticed that Matthew hadn't said anything, which was strange; he was usually quite friendly. But right now he was just staring blankly at Godric.

"So, anyways," I cleared my throat, "Where are your dates?"

Matthew nodded his head over to a bench, where two beautiful, young women were sitting down, talking quietly. My jaw nearly fell open. "Holy...what are they, models?"

"I know, right?" Ed said cheerfully, "Anyways, we got to go. We'll see you later!"

He made sure to bump his hip into mine before he left. Matthew didn't even say goodbye; I had no idea what the hell was up with him.

"Yeah, okay. Bye"

Godric waited until they were gone before he spoke. "Your friends seem...interesting," He said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I snorted, "You should see them when they're all together in one room; it's like one ball of crazy. I don't know what was up with Matthew though, he's usually nicer than that."

"Would you like me to tell you?" Godric offered, and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I looked at him curiously. "Tell me what?"

"I do believe," He began, "That your friend, Matthew, has feelings for you."

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before a short laugh escaped my lips. "You think Matthew likes me?" I shook my head, "There's no way."

"His heart rate increased at the sight of you," He pointed out, "His pupils dilated...And I do believe the reason he didn't react warmly to me is because he believes I might be a threat."

I could feel my cheeks turning red as I considered the possibility of Matthew actually liking me. I quickly dismissed the thought though; Matthew only saw me as a friend. "No, that's just not possible."

"Why not?"

"B-Because...He..." I paused, "Okay, did you see that girl he was with? There's no way he could be into me when he's able to get a girl like that."

"Why not?" He repeated, seeming genuinely confused.

"Okay, if you had to choose between a tall, beautiful, blue-eyed blonde, and a short, black-haired, brown-eyed girl; which would you choose?"

"Looks mean very little to me," He replied honestly.

Aw.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case for most guys. Besides, if he likes me, how come he's been going out with a different girl each week recently?"

"Perhaps, to make you jealous?" He suggested.

I thought this over; but it just seemed ridiculous. Matthew had never shown any indication that he liked me more than a friend. Still, I shrugged my shoulders and admitted the possibility. "Maybe."

My eyes then landed on a shop; and I knew exactly what to get Anne for her birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello! I hope you liked the chapter; please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

6

"I said I'm sorry!"

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Adam complain on the phone, having my cell phone pressed against my ear and shoulder as I searched through my purse for the keys to the house.

Adam was angry because I had gotten his mother a gift certificate for a couple's massage for her birthday, and that made his gift look, in his words, _lame_.

_"You know, I actually worked hard to get a gift this year! But compared to yours..."_

"I said I'm sorry," I repeated, "I'm sorry I didn't get her a crappy gift; next year I will."

_"Thank you!"_

In the end, I ended up not needing my keys, since Isabel ended up opening the door for me. I smiled gratefully at her. "Hey Adam, I got to go, I'll talk to you later," I told him before hanging up the phone and stuffing it into my purse.

"Hi," I greeted Isabel as I stepped into the house.

"Hello," She smiled, "You arrived later than expected."

"Yeah well, I decided to stay later so that Anne could go home sooner, and celebrate her birthday with her family," I explained as I took off my shoes, "Gwen gave me a ride home."

She nodded her head as we walked into the living room. I opened my mouth to ask her a question but stopped myself when I saw who was standing in the middle of the living room. A huge smile appeared at my lips as I ran forward, tackling my father into a hug.

"You're here!" I exclaimed excitedly, "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!"

"I thought I would surprise you," He hugged me back before pulling away, "How are you?"

"Good," I responded cheerfully, "I missed you."

He chuckled lowly as he ruffled my hair. Okay, I don't care how long it's been since I haven't seen you; it is _**never **_okay to ruffle my hair. I let out a quiet sigh as I tried to rearrange it.

"Oh, hi Godric," I smiled, feeling bad that I hadn't greeted him sooner.

He nodded in response. Eh, what else did you expect? Well, at least he was smiling a little.

"So," I looked back at my father, "How long are you staying?"

I hadn't forgotten that the last time we talked on the phone, he told me he'd be returning, but for a very short period of time. I also hadn't forgotten that I had quite a few questions for him; and this time I wouldn't settle for _'vampire business'_ as an answer. He must have known what I was thinking, because he smiled faintly, and suggested we go outside to talk.

So, there we were, in Godric's backyard, sitting down and gazing up at the dark sky and the shining stars. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked him, never lowering my gaze from the sky.

"It's a long story."

"We have all night."

I heard him sigh quietly. "Do you remember the night of your mother's death?"

I couldn't help but wince at the memory. It was the night before her birthday that my mom was brutally murdered by a vampire; and I still remembered her lifeless body outside, lying on the grass, red with blood. "Yeah," I whispered, "I remember."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and felt my heart break when I saw the single, bloody tear that was running down his face.

"It was my fault she died," He murmured quietly, "She died because of me."

"That's not true!" I protested immediately.

I knew why he thought that. It was because my mother's murderer wasn't just any vampire; she had been my father's companion for hundreds of years, before he met my mother. This wasn't a secret; he had told me because he thought that I deserved to know the truth about my mother's death.

"Druscilla," He said the vampire's name like it was venom, "She never would have gone after your mother if it wasn't for me."

"Dad," I cut in, "Stop it; you're torturing yourself!"

Again, he sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly as a brief moment of silence took over. I knew how this story ended; my father spent weeks searching for Druscilla, and when he found her, he killed her. There was no mercy.

"Is this about Druscilla then?" I guessed.

"Her maker, Joseph, was not pleased when he learned about her death, actually that's an understatement," He chuckled humourlessly, "Especially when he found out that she died over a human."

"Does he...Does he know that...?"

"That I'm the one who killed her?" He finished, "Yes, he does, which is why he has spent the last four years trying to get his revenge; an eye for an eye."

I frowned. "But, Druscilla started the whole thing!"

"He doesn't care about that," He continued, "All he cared about, was the fact that Druscilla was killed because of, according to him, an insignificant human."

As I began putting pieces of the puzzle together, I realized where the story was headed. "I'm the eye for an eye," I guessed, "He wants to kill me, to hurt you like you hurt him."

He didn't respond right away, but finally nodded to confirm my thoughts. "That's correct," He said, "That's why I've always been keeping such a close eye on you, been so protective."

"But, why has it taken him four years to act?"

"Four years is nothing to a vampire," He chuckled, "And, it took a while for him to even discover your existence. I've been purposely moving us around since so often so that he hopefully wouldn't be able to find us."

"Wow," I frowned, "I can't believe all this was going on and I had no idea. So, why doesn't..._Joseph_, just come after me himself?"

"Because he is a coward," He replied icily, "He is younger than me, and he knows he doesn't stand a chance; so he's having others do the hard part and saving the easy part for himself. It's one of the reasons he won't come after me directly."

I turned my gaze back to the sky, trying to register everything that I was being told. It was strange that someone out there wanted me dead for the past four years, and I was only now learning about it.

"So," I breathed out, "What's the plan?"

"I've been trying to find him for years," He informed me, "Because the only way to end this is by ending him. Unfortunately, he is very good at hiding. But..."

I immediately turned to look at him. "But what?"

"I believe I have found him," He said, something in his voice changing as his blue eyes narrowed at the sky, "And I'm going after him to end this, once and for all."

I pressed my lips together at the familiar aching pain in my heart. "Do you have to...? I mean, what if you...I can't lose you."

He was in front of me in an instant. "You will not lose me," He said, placing a kiss on my forehead, "I am much stronger than Joseph; I can handle him."

"But..." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It will all be over with soon," He assured me, "And we will be able to move on with our lives."

"...You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're leaving already."<p>

I pouted as I stood outside Godric's house, saying goodbye to my father again when he had only arrived last night. He let out a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me into a hug, pulling me into him.

"I'll be back before you know it," He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Dad," I began as he pulled away, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

It was a question that had been on my mind constantly for the past four years, but I never brought it up. I wanted to ask it now, because I didn't know if I would ever have the chance again. I know that my dad said not to worry, that he was stronger that Joseph and that he would return home safely, and he was even taking reinforcement with him. But still, when your loved one heads towards a dangerous situation, no matter how much they assure you that they will be fine, you can't help but worry, and the worst always crosses your mind.

"Why did you keep me?" I asked quietly, "After mom died, why did you keep me? Was it because you felt guilty, did you do it for mom...?"

"Hollie," He placed his hands on the sides of my face, forcing me to look at him, "I loved your mother with all of my heart; she awakened something within me that I thought was long dead. And you, I did not keep out of guilt. I have **always** loved you like my own daughter, and I always will; _that_ is why I kept you."

Despite having promised myself that I wouldn't get emotional, I couldn't fight the tears away. He pulled me in with for another hug, and I burried my face into his chest.

"There is no need to cry," He smiled, "I promised you I'd come back, remember?"

"Right," I sniffed, wiping the tears away, "Be safe."

"I will," He placed an affectionate kiss on my forehead before turning around and getting into the car. I forced a smile, waving at him as I watched the vehicle take off. God, I was such a baby sometimes.

"You shouldn't cry," Godric's voice came from next to me, "Your father is amongst the strongest vampires I know."

I used my sleeve to wipe away the rest of my tears. "Yeah, I know," I forced another smile. I really didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"I never thought I'd see the day where a human would cry over a vampire," Godric admitted quietly.

"People cry over their loved ones; whether they be human or vampire."

He didn't say anything. I let out a sigh as I sat down on the grass, gazing up at the sky much like I had done last night with my father. To my surprise, Godric sat down next to me. A comfortable silence took over, until my stomach growled loudly.

"Stupid stomach," I muttered in embarassement, and I thought I heard Godric chuckle quietly.

"You must be hungry, you should go inside and eat," He suggested kindly.

I shook my head. "No, I want to stay out here," I told him, "You know, my mom and I use to do this all the time, just sit outside and stare at the stars. You see those two stars?"

I pointed up towards the sky; where a big star, glowing particularly brightly, was located next to a star that was smaller, but shined equally as bright.

"Mom use to say that the bigger one was her star, and the smaller one was mine," I laughed at the memory, "I wanted the big one, but she said I got the small one because I was smaller."

"You must miss her," He noted quietly.

"Yeah, I do," I admitted, "I use to sleep with one of her sweaters, because it smelled like her. But as time went on, the sweater began smelling more like me, and her scent started to fade. I think about her every day, because I'm afraid that if I don't, the memory of her will just...fade. And that scares me, alot."

He didn't say anything, and I realized that again, I was just blabbing my thoughts to him. I cleared my throat, feeling embarassed that I was allowing him to see me when I was so vulnerable. "Sorry, bad enough that you have to feel all my emotions, I shouldn't make you listen to my problems as well."

"I do not mind," He said honestly, smiling faintly. "I am happy to listen if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks," I smiled at him, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded his head, so I continued. "How old are you?"

I have to admit, I've been wondering that ever since I met Godric. He smiled faintly at my question, and leaned slightly forward. "How old do you think I am?"

"Mm," I paused in thought, "Five hundred?"

He shook his head.

"Six hundred? Seven? Eight?" I frowned, "A thousand? More?"

The corners of lips his tugged upward, and I could see the amusement in his eyes. "Would you like me to tell you?" He asked, and I nodded. "Two thousand."

"T-Two thousand?" My eyes went wide, "Holy...That's amazing!"

"Is it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean; you must have witnessed some incredible things."

"You are correct," He nodded, "Unfortunately, most of it has been bad. My life has mostly revolved around violence."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, finding him gazing forward, looking to be lost in his memories.

"That is unfortunate," I agreed, "Well, it's never to turn your life around, right?"

"Do you truly believe that?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?" I turned to give him a quizzical look, "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I certainly hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone here ever been to a vampire bar?"<p>

I had been taking a sip of my coffee when Bridget spoke, and froze in the middle of my actions. I looked up, finding the rest of the group staring at her with interest; some seemed intruiged while the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's just," Bridget leaned back into her seat, "I was talking to one of the waitresses at my work, she went to one last week. She said she had alot of fun, and she had hooked up with a vampire, said it was the best sex she ever had."

"Wow, I think I threw up a little in my mouth," Gwen muttered.

"So, has anyone been?" Bridget asked again, to which we all shook our heads, except one.

"I have," Marc said, "We should all go together. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, it could also be incredibly dangerous," Gwen cut in.

"I'm with Gwen on this one," Matthew nodded, "Why can't we just go to a normal place?"

"Because normal is _boring_," Marc answered.

"I'd prefer boring rather than having the blood sucked out of me," Adam commented dryly.

I drummed my fingers against the table as Gwen, Adam and Matthew argued against Marc and Bridget. It was quite entertaining actually; that was why Ed and I just kept quiet, our eyes darting back and forth between the five.

"...What do you two think?" Bridget asked, looking at Ed and I.

"I don't care," Ed shrugged, "Humans go to vampire bars all the time, as long as we stick together, we should be fine."

"See, Ed's in!" Marc clapped Ed's shoulder before turning his gaze towards me, "Hollie?"

Pff. Godric wouldn't even let me go to the grocery store on my own, I highly doubt that he'd let me go to a vampire bar.

"Who's Godric?" Gwen tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Damn it. Had I said that outloud?

"Oh, isn't that the guy you were with at the mall?" Ed spoke up.

"Wait, what guy?" Bridget blinked her blue eyes, "Hollie! Do you have a hot boyfriend that you're keeping from all of us?"

Damn it. Damn it.

"W-What? No! Of course not"

"Look, she's blushing!" Adam pointed an accusing finger at me.

Adam; you idiot.

"I can't believe you're dating someone and you didn't tell me," Adam shook his head in disappointment, "I'm suppose to be your best friend!"

"No, I'm her best friend," Gwen cut in.

"What? Nuh uh!"

"Come on, she's not dating this guy," Matthew cut in, before glancing at me unsurely, "Are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "Godric's just a friend!"

A friend that I had sexual dreams about, but that's** it. **Besides, who cares about dreams?

"How come we haven't met him before?" Gwen asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because he's...really...shy," I finished lamely.

"So if this guy is _just_ a friend," Bridget cut in, "Why would he care if you went to a vampire bar?"

"Well...He...Wouldn't...I guess," I muttered.

"Excellent! Then it's settled, this Friday night; we're going to a vampire bar!"

Oh no.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Absolutely not."

I have to admit; I wasn't exactly surprised that those were the first two words to escape Godric's mouth the moment I told him I was considering going to a vampire bar with my friends.

"Why not?" I frowned, "You and Isabel both said that I could go out as long as I was with a group, and we were in a public place. Well, I'm going with my friends, and the bar is a public place."

"A _vampire_ bar," Godric added, eyes slightly narrowed.

I glanced over at Isabel, who had so far been quiet as she sat down on the couch. When she noticed my gaze on her, she stood up. "Godric is right, Hollie," She smiled apologetically, "It is not safe."

"B-But, I have Godric's blood in me, he'll know if I'm in danger!"

She blinked in surprise, clearly this piece of information was new to her.

"Again, just because I know you're in danger does not mean I'll be able to get to you in time," Godric reminded me.

"Okay, no offense," I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, "But I don't believe that I need your permission to go out."

"It is not about granting you permission," He frowned, "It is about the fact that it would be inconsiderate of us, and yourself, to put you in any situation where there is the slightest possibility of danger, when your father is out there risking his life for your safety."

I winced at the thought of my father. I immediately saw Godric's point; how could I go out, in an area where, let's admit, danger is always possible, when my father was doing everything, including risking his life, just to keep me safe.

To be honest, I had been trying hard these days to not think about my father, because it pained me every time I considered the possibility of him getting hurt.

"Yeah, you're right," I ran a hand through my hair, "I'll tell Gwen that I can't make it."

With that I turned around, making my way upstairs and into my room. I'd have to text Gwen to tell her that I wouldn't be able to make it tonight.

"I did not mean to upset you."

I instantly turned when I heard Godric's voice from behind me. How the hell did he get up here so fast, and without me hearing him? Oh right, vampire.

"You didn't upset me," I told him as I unzipped my jacket and hung it up in my closet.

"You forget, I can feel your emotions."

I pressed my lips together in a thin line. While it was useful for Godric to feel my emotions in case of any danger, it also felt like a sort of violation on my privacy; my thoughts weren't private anymore.

"I'm not upset at you," I told him, "I'm upset at me. You're right, I was being completely selfish."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what I was being," I sighed, sitting down on my bed, "Because my dad is out there, fighting for me, and I wanted to walk into the lion's den. I was being selfish, and stupid. You know what the worst part is? I didn't even realize that's what I was being, because I've been trying so hard not to think about my dad, because every time I do, I get so freaking worried! But how could I do that? Not think about him when he's risking his life for me, and instead choosing to ignore it. It makes me an ungrateful bitch. I'm a selfish, stupid, ungrateful bitch!"

"Please stop that," Godric frowned, "You are being too hard on yourself. It was not my intention to make you feel this way."

"_You _didn't make me feel this way," I told him, "_I _made me feel this way."

It was strange, that we were both putting the blame on ourselves while trying to comfort the other. I grabbed my purse, and searched through it for my phone. "I'll text Gwen, and tell her I'm not going tonight."

I sighed when I finished texting her, and tossed my phone onto my pillow. "Well, I have no idea what to do with the rest of my night."

"I apologize for ruining your night."

"Stop apologizng," I laughed, "I already told you it's not your fault."

My phone vibrated at that moment, and I looked to see that I had received a text from Gwen. It wasn't what I expected though; she told me that her car had broken down on her way to the bar, and asked if I could go pick her up.

"Um," I glanced up at Godric, "I need a favour."

A few minutes later, we were in Godric's car, on our way to pick up Gwen. "I guess it's my turn to apologize now," I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure this wasn't how you planned to spend your night; you probably have more important things to do as Sheriff..."

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help."

"You're too nice."

"I assure you, I'm not."

I turned my head to look at him. I remembered Godric telling me that he didn't have the greatest past, and clearly he hadn't forgiven himself for whatever he had done. "You're too hard on yourself."

Godric glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Says the girl who called herself a selfish, stupid and ungrateful teenager," He pointed out, amused.

"Bitch," I corrected.

"I was trying to avoid using that word."

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned my head back against the head rest of the seat. "God, what is the matter with us? We're constantly bringing ourselves down!"

My smile faded when I finally saw Gwen's car, and I told Godric to pull over. "You can stay here, I'll be right back," I told him before exiting the car. I hurried over to Gwen's vehicle, blinking when I found no one in the driver's seat. There was, however, someone sleeping in the backseat, with a blanket covering them.

"Gwen?" I opened the car door and leaned inside, "Gwen, wake up."

It all happened in a second. The blanket flew off, a hand wrapped around my throat and I was fully pulled into the vehicle. I was forced down onto my back, the grip around my throat tightening and my eyes widened as I stared into the bloodlust-filled eyes of the same vampire that had already attacked me twice.

"You bitch, I'm going to-."

He didn't even have the chance to finish his question before he was ripped off of me. I quickly pushed myself up, only to find Godric pinning the vampire down by his throat against the hood of the car. His fangs were out, and for the first time since I had met him, Godric actually looked dangerous.

I snapped out of my thoughts and got out of the car.

"Who told you we'd be here?" Godric asked, his tone harsher than I had ever heard.

The vampire glared angrily at Godric, struggling against his hold but unable to escape. "Tell me," Godric ordered.

"I will tell you nothing!" He snapped, before his eyes looked over in my direction. "You fucking bitch, I will rip you open-."

Godric's grip around his throat tightened as his eyes narrowed. "You will not speak to her. Answer my question; who told you we'd be here?"

He did not answer but his glare grew more murderous. "Hollie," Godric spoke, "Call Stan, tell him to meet us here."

I nodded my head, making my way back into Godric's car. I grabbed his cell phone, searching through the contacts list for Stan's number before I dialled it. I continued staring at Godric and the other vampire as I waited for Stan to pick up. When he finally did pick up, I was only paying half attention to our conversation; I simply told him where to meet Godric and I.

I was hurrying back towards the two when I suddenly realized something. "Where's Gwen?" I asked the vampire. After all, this was Gwen's car, I recognized it, and he had texted me from Gwen's phone; but where was Gwen?

This question, he had no problem answering. A cruel smirk appeared at his lips as he barked out a laugh. "The redhead? I tore her throat out," He said, and I felt my body go cold, "And that's nothing compared to what I will do to you."

Godric pulled him back only to slam him even harder against the car. I didn't even noticed what happened after that point, I fell to my knees, tears building in my eyes and my hands went over my mouth.

Gwen.

Gwen was dead.

"Hollie."

I felt Godric place his hand on my back as he slowly helped me stand back up. I looked up to find that it was now Stan who was holding down the vampire. When did he even get here?

"Gwen," I whispered, "He killed Gwen."

"No, he didn't," Godric quickly reassured me, "I would have smelled it on him if he had killed recently. He was lying."

A huge wave of relief took over me at that moment, and I actually almost fell to my knees again, but Godric kept his arm firmly around me. "So...Gwen's fine?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Stan," Godric began as he lead me towards the car, "Take care of him."

* * *

><p>"There is no doubt anymore," Godric said, "There is a traitor amongst your friends."<p>

I shook my head in disbelief as I sat on the couch, squeezing my hands tightly together without even noticing. Isabel, who was sitting down next to me, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I had called Bridget in the car, and was relieved when she answered and told me that everyone, including Gwen, having fun at the vampire bar. Now, everyone had met at Bridget's house before going to the vampire bar, Gwen had driven there. However, when they were about to leave, Gwen had noticed that her cell phone was missing from her purse, _and _that her call was stolen.

"Your friend had both her car and cell phone until she met up with the rest of your friends," Godric explained, "It means that it must have been stolen by, or with the help of, one of them."

"Or," Isabel cut in, "That this Gwen person is the traitor herself."

"This is ridiculous!" I snapped as I suddenly stood up, "None of my friends are traitors!"

I felt so many emotions at once; I was angry, I was sad, I was confused...I could feel the tears of frustrations build in my eyes and I quickly turned away so that nobody would see. Damn it; I've been crying too much lately!

"I know this is upsetting for you," Godric began, "But we cannot ignore this."

I quickly wiped my tears away with my sleeve before running a hand through my hair and letting out a loud sigh. I knew why this was affecting me so much; it was because Godric was right. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, all evidence was pointing towards the fact that one of my friends was betraying me.

"If you had to guess," Isabel said, "Who would you suspect?"

"None of them," I sighed again as I sat back down, "I can't imagine any of them doing this."

At that moment, Stan entered the living room. His outfit was covered in blood, but he was grinning from ear to ear; like a child who had just returned from the candy store. "That was fun," He said as he fell back onto the sofa.

I couldn't take this. Without saying a word I stood up and made my way upstairs, and into my room. I couldn't think properly; just the idea of one of my friends doing this behind my back was too much. Gwen, Adam, Marc, Matthew, Ed, Bridget...I couldn't picture any of them doing this.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I heard Godric speak as soon as I reached my bed.

I turned to find him waiting right outside my door, waiting for my permission to enter. I smiled faintly. "Yeah, come in," I told him before sitting down, "Sorry I left, I just needed to..."

"I understand," He said, "I just need you to be careful, one of your friends is possibly a traitor, until we know which one they are all suspects."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing. You act as though nothing is wrong," He told me, "However, you must be careful not to reveal any important information to them, or anything that they could use against you."

"Right..." I nodded my head, "Godric?"

"Yes?"

"When we find out who the traitor is..." I began nervously, "Will you kill him, or her?"

I knew that the traitor was causing a lot of trouble, and could be the reason that the enemy finally got their hands on me. His actions wouldn't go unpunished. Godric didn't respond right away, and his silence worried me. When he finally did speak, I was suprised by his answer.

"No," He finally said, "Especially if you don't wish me to."

"I don't," I replied quickly, before smiling faintly at him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

I was standing outside the cafe, having just finished work, waiting for my ride to pick me up. I smiled when a car pulled over, and the driver was none other than Hugo. He smiled handsomely as he unlocked the doors. "Hey! Get in!"

I smiled as I got in the car, closing the door behind me and quickly buckling my seatbelt. Whenever I finished work at a time where neither Godric or Isabel could pick me up, due to the sun not yet setting, Hugo was the one to pick me up. I told them it wasn't necessary; I could take the bus, but they insisted. I didn't mind though; Hugo was a nice guy, and I enjoyed spending time with him.

"How was your day?" Hugo asked me.

"Um, it was okay."

It actually wasn't. I knew that Godric told me to act normally around my friends, but that was hard to do when I knew that there was a possibility that one of them was betraying me. So, I was abnormally quiet and jumpy, and I'm pretty sure they had noticed. Although, they may not have, considering that they were all talking about their night at the vampire bar. It seemed to have gone well, except for Marc, who had gotten himself a black eye and bruises all over his face. Apparently, he had gotten into quite the fight.

"So," I cleared my throat, "How about your day?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was alright. I slept for most of it as I didn't get the chance to sleep much last night."

"Ah," I nodded, "I guess if you're dating a vampire, you have to stay up all night if you want to spend any time with them."

"Yeah," He let out a quiet sigh.

I turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?" I asked curiously. He was usually more cheerful than this.

"Isabel and I...had another fight," He confessed.

"Oh," I frowned, "About the same thing as last time?"

He nodded his head. I couldn't help but wonder what the subject of their fight was about, but I didn't dare ask. I didn't want him to think I was nosy, and frankly, it wasn't any of my business.

"Your mother was human, right?" Hugo began, "And yet she was with your father, who was a vampire. Do you know what their plans were?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean, plans?"

"I mean...He's immortal, and she wasn't. Weren't they worried about what would happen, you know, in the future?"

It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. I finally realized that he meant if my parents ever had discussed my father turning my mother into a vampire. Because otherwise, she would grow old while he would remain the same.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "I don't think my mother would have wanted to be turned though."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of me," I told him, "Unless she would have planned for me to be turned as well, which I know she didn't."

"Oh," He kept his gaze firmly on the road, and didn't say anything after that.

"Wait, is that what you're fighting with Isabel about?" I asked him curiously, "You want her to change you?"

He sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I do. She won't even consider it though," He answered, his eyes narrowing as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I mean, how am I suppose to be with her, if I grow old and she stays the same? How are we suppose to be considered equals?"

I felt a little nervous when I realized he was beginning to drive way over the speed limit. "Okay, I realize you're upset, but I really don't want to die in a car accident," I told him, and relaxed when he instantly began going slower.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I just..."

"It's okay," I smiled at him, "You're upset, that's normal. You and Isabel will work things out though."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "How can you be so sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not, I guess," I admitted, "But, if you really love each other, then things will work out."

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right."

When we finally arrived at Godric's house, the sun still hadn't set, so I knew they were all still asleep. Hugo, at first, wanted to leave, but I convinced him to stay by guilting him into not leaving me alone. And, now, we were playing chess.

"I'm going to beat you this time," He said, eyes narrowed as we put each piece at its place.

"You can try," I grinned at him.

Thirteen minutes later, I laughed as I leaned back into my seat, clapping my hands together once. "Check mate!" I declared, and laughed even more when Hugo sighed in defeat and stuffed his face into his hands. "Victory is sweet."

"Could you be any louder?" Stan asked grumpily as he walked by us. The sun had set just a few minutes ago, so I knew Isabel and Godric would arrive shortly.

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of the coffin," I raised an eyebrow at him.

Stan shot me an annoyed look. "When are you leaving again?"

"Do not be rude, Stan," Isabel was the second to walk in, looking beautiful as usual, "I enjoy Hollie's presence. It is nice to have the sound of laughter in the house."

"I agree," Came Godric's voice right after.

I smiled at the two, while Stan exited the house, muttering some colorful words under his breath. "Sleep well?" I asked them.

"Yes, thank you," Isabel responded, her eyes dancing with amusement as she look at Hugo, me, and the chess board. "How many games have you played?"

"Five," I answered, grinning, "And I won all of them."

Hugo narrowed his eyes at me. "You cheated."

"I would never!"

Isabel laughed as she sat down next to Hugo, placing a hand on his leg, while Godric sat down next to me, eyeing the chess board. "Where did you learn to play?" He asked me.

"Ryan taught me," I said as I rearranged the pieces.

"Who's Ryan?" Hugo asked me, "Is that your ex-boyfriend?"

I laughed. "God, no. Ryan was my father's...I'm not sure what you call them, but my father was his maker."

"So Ryan's a vampire?" Hugo asked again.

No doubt that, being such good friends with my father, Isabel and Godric already knew who Ryan was.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'P', "He lived with me, my dad and my mom until my mom's death. He was like an older brother, though an older brother who annoyed the hell out of me."

"So, let me get this straight," Hugo knitted his eyebrows together in thought, "Your family consisted of a human mother, a vampire father, and a vampire brother?"

"And a human sister," I added, and to this even Isabel and Godric looked surprise, "But I haven't seen her in years, she left the second she turned eighteen."

"Wow..." Hugo blinked at me.

"Mhmm," I nodded, "Want to play another game?"

At this he snorted and stood up. "No thank you. I don't think my ego could stand being beaten for a sixth time," He said, and I laughed. He then walked away, and Isabel shot me a smile before following after him.

I smiled as I watched them leave, and then turned to Godric with a raised eyebrow. "Want to play?"

I had to admit, when the time came that I actually did have to leave; I would miss it here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello everyone! So, I had chapters 1-7 written in advance. I have yet to start writing chapter 8 though, so it might take some time before it comes out. However, reviews often inspire me to update faster -hint hint- ;) In all seriousness though, I truly do appreciate it when you guys message me with your comments and suggestions :) **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

8

I had no complaints about my stay at Godric's so far-well,except maybe about Stan-, Godric and Isabel were both very nice to me, and during the day when they weren't there, I had Hugo to hang out with. Also, my job at the cafe kept me quite busy.

So no complaints.

So far.

I was in my room, listening to a song of the Spice Gi-I mean, er, crap; what's a cool band nowadays?

Ahem.

I heard a soft knock at my door and looked up to find Isabel standing just outside my room. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and smiled at her as I continued folding my laundry. "Hey, come in."

I immediately noticed that there was something different about her, though I couldn't tell exactly what at first. "What's up?"

She hadn't spoken yet, instead she sat down on the edge of my bed, her eyes not yet meeting mine. At this point, I had stopped folding my clothes and pushed the laundry basket aside to make room to sit down next to her. "Isabel?"

"Hollie, you know how Godric left last night for some...Sheriff business?" She began.

"Yeah," I nodded, "He's suppose to come back tonight, right?" I asked her, and my eyes suddenly widened. "Why, did something happen? Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes," She quickly cut me off, "He is fine, I assume he will arrive shortly."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well then what's the problem?" I asked her curiously, "Did you have another fight with Hugo?"

She turned to look at me, her face looking both surprised and confused. "You know about that?"

Oh crap. Maybe I wasn't suppose to know.

"Er, not really," I cleared my throat, "So what's going on?'

She gave me a strange look for a moment before the sadness returned to her eyes. "Last night, Godric went to confirm some news. It appears that...Do you remember how your father found a clue as to where to find Joseph?"

I nodded.

"It... It wasn't a real clue," She continued.

I titled my head to the side in confusion. "It wasn't real?" I repeated, "So he's back to where he started?"

I knew that my dad had been glad when he had believed to have found Joseph's hiding spot, because he wanted to get all of this over with and put the past behind him. It must have frustrated him to no end that it was a false lead.

"Oh, Hollie," She sighed, and I noticed a bloody tear trail down her face as she took my hands in hers. "The clue...it led your father to a trap."

My face immediately fell, and it felt like my entire body went ice cold. "W-What do you mean?" I tried to force a smile, but it was shaky, "H-He's alright though, right?"

Another bloody tear escaped her eye as she shook her head.

I immediately pulled my hands away from hers, and suddenly stood up, walking away from the bed. "He's not alright? Is he wounded or...?" I spun around to look at her. I knew what she was going to say, but a part of me was not willing to lose hope.

"He didn't make it."

I took a step backwards at her words, shaking my head in disbelief as my vision began to get blurry by my tears. "No," I whispered, "He said...You _all _said he was going to be fine. That he was much stronger than Joseph...That..."

"We didn't know what Joseph had-,"

"Stop!' I shouted, cutting her off as my hands went to cover my ears, "I don't want to hear it!"

As the tears continued to pour down my face, I felt as though a cold hand had reached into my chest and grabbed my heart, and was now squeezing it mercilessly.

"I-I can't breathe."

All the energy had left my body. In a matter of seconds I felt completely drained. I fell to my knees, my breathing coming out in sharp, short breaths. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. How could he be gone? I was with him not too long ago; and now he was just gone?

"Hollie," Isabel whispered softly, as she placed a comforting hand on my back.

I shook my head, still barely able to breathe as my tears stained the carpet underneath me. I felt like my entire body was going to burst from the pain; I couldn't take it. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to get it out.

So I screamed.

* * *

><p>3:oo AM.<p>

That's what the digital clock on my night table told me in bright, flashy numbers. I hadn't been able to fall asleep, I just continued staring at the clock. It had been a few hours since I received the news. My father was gone, no longer here, but time and the rest of the world still moved on.

The thought made more tears come to my eyes as I clutched my pillow, and a quiet sob escaped my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, hoping that when I opened my eyes I would be in my own room, and this entire thing would be a nightmare.

But when I opened them, I was met with the same clock.

3:01 AM.

I could hear the door to my room open quietly, and suddenly Godric was standing over my bed. I knew it was him, though I didn't bother to look up to meet his gaze. I simply continued staring at the clock.

"Hollie," He began quietly, "I am very sorry for your loss."

Normally, I wouldn't want anyone to see me likes this; with my puffy, red eyes and my tear-stained face, but now I simply didn't care. My father wasn't here anymore; and nothing else seemed to matter.

"You said," I whispered, "That he would be alright."

I squeezed my eyes shut again, and burried my face into my pillow. He didn't say anything in response, he just stood there quietly.

"Please, I just want to be alone."

And though I didn't look up, I knew exactly when he left.

* * *

><p>"Hollie, you haven't touched your ice cream."<p>

It had been a week since I had received the news about my father, and during that time I had done absolutely nothing. I would wake up, force myself to eat something, then go back to bed, and then if I felt like eating lunch or supper, I'd get out of bed again to eat something small, and then go straight back to bed. Most of the time I would skip supper.

I hadn't seen Godric or Isabel during the week, seeing as I locked myself in my bedroom. Hugo would check on me once during the day, and usually after I muttered a 'I feel fine', he would leave me alone. He had given up on trying to get me to leave the house.

I had also called work, and told Anne that I was sick; so she gave me the week off. Today was my first day back to work, and as I was going to take the bus back home, I had unfortunately ran into Adam and Gwen. And now, here I was, in a small ice cream shop with them.

"Hollie?" Gwen repeated, "It's going to melt."

I glanced down at my ice cream. "I don't really want any."

"What?" Adam gave me a shocked look, "But...You love cookie dough ice cream!"

I shrugged my shoulders but didn't say anything. Gwen and Adam exchanged a worried look before Gwen reached forward, placing a comforting hand over my own. "Hollie, sweetie, is everything alright?"

Obviously, I hadn't told them about the death of my father. Why? Because my father was a vampire, and they didn't know that. So, it would be hard to explain his death. I also didn't want their pity.

"I'm fine," I told them, "I'm just tired,"

"It's more than that," Gwen continued, "Come on, you can tell me what's going on; I'm your best friend."

"Ahem," Adam cleared his throat.

"Fine," Gwen rolled her eyes, "_We're_ your best friends."

I forced a smile that anyone who knew me, would immediately know that it was fake. It was one of those scary, wide, show all of your teeth smile. "Guys, seriously, I'm fine."

"Then why are you smiling like the Joker from Batman?" Adam asked and Gwen nudged him in the ribs, "Ow!"

I glanced down at my cell phone to check the time. It was going to get dark soon, and I knew I had to get home before the sun set. "I have to go," I announced as I stood up.

"What? Why?" Gwen frowned, "We barely got here an hour ago, and I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, "But I have to get home before the sun sets."

"Say who?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Crap. "I just, I'm tired and I want to go home to sleep," I said simply, "I'll see you guys later."

I didn't really gave them a chance to reply as I walked away and exited the shop. I had only taken a few steps when I heard Gwen call my name and I resisted the urge to groan; she just had to follow me, didn't she?

"What is it?" I asked as I came to a stop.

"I want to talk to you," She said as I turned around to face her, "I want you to tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on," I told her, my face blank.

"Don't lie!" She glared at me, "Come on, tell me!"

"Why?" I snapped, "Why should I tell you?"

She blinked, surprised at my tone. "Because I'm your friend!" She reminded me, irritated.

"So what? Because you're my friend, I automatically have to tell you everything?" I glared back at her with the same intensity, "I don't _have_ to tell you everything, Gwen."

"But I can _help_ you!"

"No you can't!" I half-shouted, "Trust me, _no one_ can help me with this!"

"How do you know? You won't even let anyone try!"

"GWEN!" I sighed loudly in frustration, "Just shut up! I don't want to tell you, and I won't tell you. So just mind your own business and leave me the hell alone!"

With that, I spun around and stormed off, ignoring the angry 'Fine!' she shouted after me.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I knew that the sun was going to set soon, and that therefore Godric and Isabel (and Stan) would be up shortly. So, I made my way directly into my room, resisting the urge to slam the door loudly behind me so I didn't wake up the others too early.<p>

"Stupid Gwen," I muttered under my breath.

I made my way into the bathroom, deciding that I would to take a bubble bath to calm me down.

Normally, when I took a bath, I would take a book with me, but I didn't feel like reading tonight. I just wanted to stay in the tub, until the water became cold and my skin became all pruny.

I sighed as I leaned my head back. I was such a terrible person; Gwen was only trying to help me, and I was so mean to her. I pressed my lips together as I felt tears make their way to my eyes, nothing new as I had been crying all week. I was such a terrible person.

I was a terrible person because I was shutting out everyone in my life who was trying to help me, and hurting them in the process.

I sunk lower into the tub, the water now reaching just below my lips.

I was a terrible person because I allowed my father to go fight for me, and it cost him his life. I should have stopped him, I should have made him stay; but I didn't. I let him go too easily; I didn't even try to convince him not to go. What kind of daughter was I, that I so easily let my father walk to his death?

I was a terrible person because, on the night of my mother's murder, I was the one who forced my dad to take me out. If I hadn't made him take me out, he would have been at home, and he would have protected my mom. But I made him leave her, alone and unprotected.

I hadn't even realized that, with every negative thought, I had sunk a litte lower until I was completely underwater. I stayed there, holding my breath, feeling a large wave of guilt and sadness take over me as I realized that I was responsible for the deaths of the two most important people in my life.

And now, I was left with Godric and Isabel. They were stuck with me, and they were probably too nice to kick me out. What if something happened to them because of me too?

How long have I been under water? Maybe I should go up to breathe...

Or maybe I should just stay here. It's more peaceful. The world will go on just fine without me...

My eyes were beginning to close as I felt the energy leave my body, when two hands suddenly, and tightly, grabbed my upper arms and pulled me out of the water.

I immediately began gasping for air, not realizing how much I had been missing it. I blinked my eyes open, confused and dazed as I continued taking in deep breaths.

"What were you doing?"

I looked up to meet Godric's angry looking eyes, his hands still gripping my upper arms tightly, and I knew it was going to leave a bruise. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked as I sunk my body back into the tub, wanting to cover myself.

He had released his hold on me by now. "Get out of the tub, now," He ordered stricly before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

It took me a few seconds before I snapped out of it, and I quickly got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I thought I would get the chance to change before I met him downstairs-and probably get scolded-but I went in my room to find him sitting down on my bed, fingers laced together in his lap and his eyes narrowed at the ground.

So, I stood there awkwardly, wearing nothing but a towel. This was the first time I was seeing him in a week; and I had a feeling it wasn't going to be a pleasant reunion.

"What were you doing?" He asked me again, his voice quiet but hard, never lifting his gaze.

"I..." I cleared my throat, "I was taking a bath."

This time, his eyes shot up to meet my own. "You were attempting to drown yourself," He corrected, eyes narrowed.

I clutched my towel. "That's ridiculous," I muttered as I made my way towards my closet, "I was going to come back up," I told him.

"You forget that I can feel your emotions," He reminded me, "I felt you becoming weaker, I felt you...give up."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" I snapped at him, "Now could you please leave so I can change? I'm getting kind of cold."

"You can change in the closet, I'll wait."

I glared at him as I walked into the walk-in closet, closing the door behind me. Luckily, I had everything in here. So I, rather slowly, put on some underwear and my pyjamas before I came back out; unforunately, Godric was still there.

"Great, you're still here," I mumbled as I grabbed my brush and began brushing my hair.

I was being rude, I know. I was hoping that it would make him leave. I was shutting him out, like I was shutting everyone else out. I realized my mistakes as I was making them; but I couldn't stop.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulers. "I don't really have anything to say," I told him, "But I have a feeling that I'm about to get a tongue-lashing from you."

He didn't say anything, but was suddenly standing in front of me. His eyes weren't angry anymore, instead they held a hint of sadness. "Why would you do that?" He asked softly.

Why would I try to kill myself; why had I given up? Because he was right, I hadn't realized it, but while I was underwater, without even realizing it, I made a decision to not go back up. I gave up.

"It just seemed...easier," I confessed with a sigh, all the anger suddenly leaving me as I sat down on my bed, "This whole week, all I've done is cry and...I just wanted the pain to stop. I was underwater and I thought...Why go back up? What's there to go back up to?"

He frowned as he sat down next to me. "Your life is incredibly valuable," He told me, "You must never think otherwise."

"You don't get it!" I exclaimed, "They both died because of me; my mom _and_ my dad. If it weren't for me, they'd both be alive, and no one can say otherwise because its the truth!"

He continued frowning, and I knew he disagreed but I continued before he could speak.

"And then, as if I'm not bad enough, I go around and be mean to everyone who tries to help me, like you and the rest of my friends. Gwen...All she tried to do was help and I was _horrible_ to her!"

"I'm sure your friend will understand," Godric said warmly.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didnt," I wiped a tear away, "I just...I wanted to pick a fight because I thought I'd rather be angry, because I'd rather be distracted by the anger than have to feel the pain and sadness of remembering my father's death."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I started down at my hands, which were lying on my lap. "And Joseph is still out there," I continued, my voice hardening as I mentioned the man who was responsible for my father's death, "Which means he's still after me-."

"We will keep you safe," Godric interrupted me, assuming that it was my own safety I was worried about.

"I'm not worried about me," I told him with a sigh, "I'm worried...well, about you and Isabel."

I realized that it was stupid to worry about a two-thousand-year-old vampire and...how old was Isabel? Well, whatever. While Godric's expression didn't change much, I did detect the confusion and curiousity behind his eyes.

"You're a good person, Isabel is too, so I know you two aren't going to throw me out just because my dad isn't around anymore," I began, "So what if...So what if Joseph goes after you two next? Because the only way to get to me is by getting rid of the two of you first?"

He didn't say anything, and so I realized this meant that I was right; Joseph probably would go after Godric and Isabel if needed. Well, he wouldn't go directly after them, as he was a coward; but he'd figure out a way.

"I just don't want to lose either of you," I confessed quietly, "I don't think I'd be able to handle losing anyone else that I care about."

There was a moment of silence, and I suddenly felt very embarassed by my confession, when I heard Godric let out a quiet chuckle. "I never thought I 'd see the day where a human would worry about my well being," He admitted, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, the corners of his lips tugged slightly upward.

"However," He continued, "I want you to only worry about your own safety; Isabel and I can take care of ourselves."

_That's what you said about my dad..._I wanted to tell him, but decided not to.

I had nothing else left to say, but there was something that I wanted to do. I was hesitant at first, but then I did it. I leaned forward, and hugged Godric. I felt him stiffen for a second before his own arms hesitantly went around me.

I smiled as I realized this was the first time this week that I was allowing anyone to comfort me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **_**Hello all! What did you think of this chapter? Like, no like? Any suggestions? I enjoy reading what you guys think, and would love to hear about what you think is going to happen in the futur, or who you might think the traitor is ;)**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! **

**P.S Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I usually review each chapter twice, but only got the chance to do it once this time.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

"How are you feeling?"

I looked up from the piece of toast I had been eating, into Isabel's concerned eyes, though she was trying not to show her worry as she smiled. I was pretty sure that Godric had told her about the tub incident last night, but she hadn't brought it up.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine," I said simply before biting into my toast. I had just gotten home from work. Isabel continued staring at me, and I sighed; it was pretty obvious that I was _not_ fine; so why the hell lie? "Actually, I feel like crap."

She gave me a comforting smile, probably taking my words as a sign of improvement on my behalf, and then reached forward to take my hand into her own. The first thing I noticed were how cold her hands were, just like my father's, except I would never feel his hands again.

"I feel like something's eating me from the inside out; it hurts so much," I confessed quietly, "I just want the pain to go away."

"I know," She responded, and I could detect the sadness in her voice.

"I know I'm probably bringing everyone down lately," I said, feeling guilty, "Especially Godric, who can feel my emotions. He must be sick of it by now."

She didn't respond immediately, and I took it as an agreement to my words. "He told me about what happened last night," Isabel began, "About how you are worried for us."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. I had my assumptions that Godric had told her about last night, but now knowing for sure made me feel a little embarrassed. "Was he...angry? I mean, am I getting on his nerves? Am I annoying him?"

She blinked her eyes in surprise before suddenly letting out a laugh, and I felt myself getting even more embarrassed as I wondered what was so amusing.

"My dear, you needn't worry about such things," She smiled warmly, "Godric is most certainly not _annoyed_ by you, nor is he angry."

Well, how am I supposed to know? He isn't the easiest guy to read, and he's too nice to actually say anything if I were bothering him—what other way would I know but to ask Isabel? "Oh...that's good," I wasn't entirely sure that I believed her.

"If anything," She continued, "I believe you provide him with some...hope."

I blinked at her in confusion; how on earth did I provide Godric with hope, and hope about what? I opened my mouth to speak when Stan suddenly entered the kitchen, and to my great surprise dragging along a familiar brown-haired boy from the back of his collar. And that boy was none other than Adam.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I stood up, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hollie!" Adam's brown-eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Stan!" I made my way towards the male vampire, "Let him go!"

Stan tsked, glaring down at me with disgust. "He was spying on us," Stan said, yanking Adam up to his feet and slamming him up against the wall. I felt a wave of panic when his fangs suddenly came out, and he leaned closer towards Adam.

"Stan," Isabel said sternly, "Release the boy."

"Y-Yeah, listen to her!" Adam gulped nervously, "I don't taste good anyway...really..."

In response, Stan tightened his grip around Adam's throat.

"Stop it!" I began pulling at his arm, "Let him go!"

Annoyed, Stan lightly shoved me backwards. Of course, when a vampire shoves you back, no matter how lightly, it's still pretty hard. I stumbled back, and would have callen on my behind if someone hadn't caught me. At first, I thought it was Isabel, but the voice that spoke told me otherwise.

"What is going on here?" Godric asked.

Stan immediately retracted his fangs. "Sheriff," He began, throwing Adam down onto his knees, "This human was spying on us; I believe he is the traitor you were worried about."

My heart sunk at his words. Immediately, I looked down at Adam, who was too busy gasping for air and rubbing his throat to realize what was going on. I couldn't believe it; Adam couldn't be the traitor; not sweet, kind, funny and caring Adam. Adam, Adam was my best friend; he couldn't be the traitor.

"Hollie," Godric's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Do you know this man?"

"I...yes, he's my friend," I said truthfully. I went over to Adam, helping him get back to his feet. "Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I told you; he was spying on us!" Stan snapped, "He's the traitor amongst your friends!"

Adam eyes snapped up, looking absolutely clueless. "Traitor...? W-What are you talking about? And I wasn't spying! I mean...well yeah, I was...wait-Hollie, what the hell are you doing in a house full of vampires?"

"_We'll_ be asking the questions, human," Stan snapped again.

"Stop talking to him like that!" I glared at Stan.

Thankfully, Godric stepped in between me and Stan before the argument went any further. "Perhaps we should allow Hollie's friend to explain himself," He said, and I shot him a thankful smile.

I then turned my head towards Adam, whose eyes were wide as they darted back and forth between the three vampires and me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Adam, you've already met Isabel; I told you I was staying with her while my father..." I cut myself off, while my father was away, but he wasn't coming back anymore, was he? "Um, Godric and Stan are her roommates."

"Y-You've been staying with vampires?" Adam exclaimed.

"Enough of this," Stan flashed his fangs menacingly, "Explain yourself!"

"Stan," Godric said in a warning tone.

Reluctantly, Stan withdrew his fangs. I placed a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'll answer your questions after, for now just tell us what you're doing here."

_Please don't be the traitor, please don't be the traitor._

"Okay, you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Do you remember the fight you had with Gwen yesterday?"

Unfortunately.

"Well, after you left we began talking about what might have been bothering you and," He cleared his throat, "We came up with a few things..."

"Okay..." I gave him a quizzical look, "What does that have to do with why you're here?"

"Well, I saw you today at the cafe," He continued, "And I saw...them."

I frowned, then turned to look at Godric and Isabel; Isabel looked just as confused as me, but Godric's expression was harder to read. "What's them?"

"Your bruises," Adam continued, his eyes darkening, "And that's when I realized that one of our guesses was right; you're in an abusive relationship."

I blinked cluelessly at him.

"What," I began slowly, "Are you talking about?"

"Come on, Hollie!" He exclaimed, "It explains everything! You never hang out with us anymore, you always go home before dark, and recently you've become incredibly depressed. Obviously, you're dating some controlling, possessive and physically abusive guy!"

"Adam, you-."

"And!" He continued, "I know who it is! It's him!"

I groaned as he raised his finger, pointing it directly at Godric. "You mentioned him, once before, this Godric fellow, remember? You said he wouldn't approve of you going out, and you were really secretive about him...So it's obvious that he's your secret, abusive boyfriend!"

"And that's why," He paused, swallowing nervously, "I followed you here to confirm my suspicions; that you were coming home to an abusive relationship."

He had been talking so fast, I had a hard time keeping up with him; but once he finally shut up I managed to process everything he had said. "So," I began, "You think that the reason I've been sad recently, and why I don't hang out with you as much, is because I'm in an abusive relationship with Godric?"

He nodded his head.

I continued staring at him in disbelief until I completely lost it. I began to laugh. I was laughing so hard that I was bent over, leaning against the wall for support as I clutched my stomach. "Adam…You…" Nope, I couldn't talk. Too busy laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, turning red.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Isabel murmured.

"I—I'm sorry," I wiped away a tear, and let out a loud and long breath, "I just…Adam, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Uh…not recently."

I smiled at him in response. I knew that everyone probably thought that I was crazy, but I didn't care. The fact that Adam wasn't the traitor had me ridiculously relieved, and that adding to his ridiculous story just made me—lose it. This was the first time that I had laughed, let alone smiled, for quite some time; and I loved Adam for being the reason behind it.

"Enough of this!" Stan slammed his fist down, "He could by lying!"

Immediately, Adam gulped nervously and hid himself behind me. "I'm not lying, I swear!" He exclaimed, before turning to look at me, "Wait, so you're not in an abusive relationship?"

"No," I smiled.

"Stan," Godric began, "I think it would be best if you leave."

Stan opened his mouth to argue, but Godric's eyes narrowed in warning, and so the vampire had no choice but to obey his Sheriff's orders and walk away; leaving only Adam, Godric, Isabel and me in the kitchen. While Adam seemed relieve to see Stan gone, he still looked rather nervous as his eyes darted back and forth between Isabel and Godric.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you," I reassured him, "They're my friends."

He nodded his head, though he still seemed quite uncertain.

"Hollie, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Godric asked me.

I nodded my head, about to follow him out of the kitchen when Adam suddenly grabbed my wrist. "You're leaving me alone?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll be right back," I promised, "And I told you, you have nothing to fear. I trust Isabel and Godric with my life."

Hesitantly, he released me wrist, and I followed Godric out of the kitchen. He was silent at first, and I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to speak. He didn't look angry, like Stan, however he did seem somewhat bothered by the entire situation.

"Do you believe him?" He asked me.

I knew that he was asking whether or not I believed Adam's story, whether he really did follow me here out of worry, or if he lied to cover the fact that he was the traitor amongst my friends. "Of course I do," I responded without hesitation, "Adam would never betray me."

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to make Godric feel any better. He was still frowning, uncertain of what to believe. I have to admit, I was a little offended. "You don't trust my judgment?" I asked him.

He blinked out of his thoughts, his frown vanishing. "It is not that," He reassured me softly, "I hope that you are right. However, I fear that perhaps you trust people a little too easily. You are too kind to suspect the worst in others."

To be called 'kind' was usually a compliment, but the way Godric said it, it certainly didn't feel like one. I frowned as I lowered my gaze to the ground; he made me feel like I was some naïve child, willing to follow any stranger who offered me candy. Of course, he sensed how I felt, and within seconds he was standing directly in front of me.

"I did not mean to hurt your feelings," He said softly, "I find your innocence and kindness endearing, but I find others may take advantage."

"Adam wouldn't," I defended, but he only smiled faintly in response.

"I certainly do hope you're right," He admitted, "But in order to find out the truth, I will have to glamour him."

I swallowed nervously. I had just told Adam that he could trust Godric and Isabel, and now they were going to mess with his mind—although I knew that neither vampire would trust him completely until they pulled the truth out of him. I sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"And then, I will have to make him forget coming here," He continued, "I think it'd be best if he didn't know anything; just in case he should accidentally reveal any information to the real traitor."

Again, I didn't like the idea, but I nodded my head knowing that I had no choice.

"So, he's gone?"

* * *

><p>Godric walked into the living room, where I was sitting down on the couch, my hands folded in my lap. I hated that Adam's privacy had to be invaded like that, and that he would leave of no memory of what happened. I felt like I had betrayed him somehow. But again, it was necessary. The good news was that Adam had indeed been telling the truth; and he wasn't the traitor.<p>

"Yes," Godric nodded, "He drove home. I asked Isabel to follow him to make sure he gets home safely."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Again, he nodded his head in response. He seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before sitting down next to me. "Something is bothering you," He noted, staring at me intently.

I bit my lower lip, staring down at my lap and avoiding his gaze. There really was no point in hiding anything from Godric; he would feel it. "It's just…do you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for any lie someone tells me?"

He frowned. "I do not think that at all."

"You don't think that I'm dumb? Or that I can fall for any lie?"

He paused for a moment, and that told me his answer. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; I was often told that I was too naïve for my own good. "As I've said before, I believe others can take advantage of your kindness. But that is on them, not you."

"Yeah but," I laughed softly, "It would be my fault for allowing myself to be taken advantage of. I mean, clearly I'll fall for anything—one of my friends is betraying me, and I don't even know who it is!"

It wasn't enough that I still cried myself to sleep every night, thinking of my father's death. But I didn't even feel comfortable hanging out with my friends anymore, knowing that one of them was a traitor, and I was too much of an idiot to figure out which one.

"As I said, I find your kindness and innocence to be endearing," He repeated, "And I don't think you should change, in worry of how people will react to you."

"Well, like you said, someone can easily take advantage of me."

"You needn't worry about that, you have Isabel and I to protect you," He said kindly, "And while you are with us, you can continue being exactly the way you are."

I could a wave of warmth at his words, and for the first time for my father's death; I truly felt safe. I turned to look at Godric for the first time since our conversation, and smiled at him. "You're very good at cheering me up," I told him, giving him a light and playful kick.

He seemed pleased at my words, as his eyes lit up a little. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _Agh! I had just finished correcting the grammar and spelling mistakes when the site messed up before I had the chance to save the changes -_- . I went through it quickly again, but I'm afraid there might be a few mistakes out there. Sorry about that. Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hollie, you seem much better."

I smiled at Ed, who was grinning at me happily before he bit into his muffin. I had managed to come out of my shell recently, once again hanging out with my friends, and thankfully managed to fix things with Gwen. She forgave me for how I acted; but didn't manage to convince me to tell her what was bothering me in the first place.

"I'm feeling better," I confessed as I poured him another cup of coffee.

"Well, that's good," Marc stretched his arms above his head, "We were starting to get a little worried about you; and we were tired of hearing Gwen complaining."

I let out a small laugh. I knew Gwen was probably complaining a little to the rest of the group, not in a mean way, I knew she was more worried than anything. Matthew, who was sitting next to Marc, held out his cup so I'd pour him some more coffee.

"Hey Hollie, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Um," I paused for thought, "I'm not working tomorrow so—nothing."

He smiled. "I was wondering… I have to go to a family members wedding tomorrow; want to be my date?"

I blinked at him, surprised by his question. I shook my head after the initial surprise, offering him a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

His green eyes lightened immediately. "Great."

Ed began tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I love weddings," He admitted, "They're so magical."

I grinned.

The door to the café opened, with Adam, Gwen and Bridget entering one after the other. Adam sat down immediately, letting out an exhausted sigh as he demanded some coffee, while Bridget and Gwen looked equally tired.

"What's wrong with the three of you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I poured Adam his coffee.

"Adam has a crush on the new waitress at the restaurant I work at," Bridget explained, "Gwen and I were supposed to help him ask her out today. We were there for almost two hours and he couldn't work up the courage to talk to her!"

I turned to look at Adam quizzically. "I didn't know you liked anyone."

He shrugged his shoulders as he poured sugar in his coffee. "I didn't get the chance to tell you, you seemed to have a lot going on already," He said, and I immediately felt a wave of guilt, "It's not that much of a big deal anyways."

"Sure it is," Gwen rolled her eyes, "If only you weren't such a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Yes, you are," Bridget patted him on the shoulder, "But most men are these days; they simply can't seem to be able to walk up to a girl, and ask her out."

"Hey," Marc cut in, "I ask girls out all the time!"

Bridget waved her hand dismissively. "That's because you're so arrogant, you don't believe that any woman could turn you down."

He glared at her.

"Matthew just asked Hollie out," Ed pointed out.

Immediately, both Gwen and Bridget's eyes widened as they glanced back and forth between Matthew and me. "You two are going out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I'm just going with Matthew to a wedding, it's no big deal."

They looked over at Matthew for confirmation, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Right. No big deal."

The next day came rather quickly. It turned out that Matthew wasn't attending the ceremony; he was, however going to the reception. I stared at myself in the mirror, smiling in satisfaction; I was wearing a short, strapless back dress with a sweetheart neckline, and my hair was tied into a bun with a few strands hanging loose around my face.

Out of safety, Godric asked that I meet Matthew at the wedding reception rather than have him pick me up here; so that my location would be kept a secret. Both Isabel and he were less protective now, because since my father wasn't…around anymore; there was no reason for Joseph to come after me any longer.

I grabbed my purse before exiting my room, closing the door behind me. Since the sun had already set, Isabel was going to be the one to drive me to the wedding reception, where I would meet Matthew. I came down the stairs, where I found Isabel and Godric in the living room, quietly discussing something. Their conversation came to a quick end though as I entered the room.

"Um," I smiled shyly, "I'm ready to go."

Isabel's eyes filled with immediate warmth as she looked at me, smiling affectionately. "You look beautiful," She complimented.

I smiled, very aware of the fact that I was blushing. "Thanks."

I glanced over at Godric, who was also staring at me, but as usual I couldn't figure out what he was thinking—not that it mattered what he thought. He lifted his gaze to meet with mine, and smiled softly. "You do look very nice," He said warmly.

"Thank you," I repeated sincerely, before turning to look at Isabel, "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, now you do have to admit that my dancing has improved!"<p>

I laughed as I walked along side Matthew outside, shaking my head in amusement. "Yes, you've improved," I acknowledged, "You definitely didn't step on my toes as much."

As he smirked in triumph, I lifted my gaze towards the shining stars in the dark sky and let a small sigh escape my lips. On beautiful nights such as this one, all I really wanted was for my parents to be here with me—well, they probably had a better view from where they were.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Matthew spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Only about twenty times," I teased, nudging him lightly, "But thank you. You look very handsome as well."

"Thanks."

There were a couple of seconds of silence, and I was about to suggest heading back inside when a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Hey Matt, how come you didn't ask your girlfriend to come with you?" I asked him.

"She wasn't really my girlfriend," He shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm not seeing her anymore."

"Why not?"

I couldn't remember her name, but I remembered that she was quite attractive, and had both Ed and Adam drooling.

"It's…complicated," He rubbed the back of his neck, "She…ended up not being my type."

"Ah," I nodded my head, "And what is your type, dear Matthew?"

He didn't respond right away, but he glanced at me from the corner of his eye before he began speaking. "Someone funny, smart, open-minded…" He paused, "Someone like you."

I let out a small laugh at first, thinking that he was just being nice, when I noticed the serious expression on his face. I immediately remembered Godric's suspicions that Matthew had feelings for me. I chuckled nervously as I tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear.

"Please, why would you want someone like me when you had…what's-her-name?"

He laughed. "Because she didn't have a single intelligent thought in her head."

"…Well, that is a good reason," I admitted with a nod.

He smiled. "And you shouldn't think so badly about yourself."

"I don't think badly of myself," I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Well, you don't think highly of yourself," He said, and I opened my mouth to argue when I realized he was right. I suppose I don't think very highly of myself. He reached forward, taking a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"If only you could see what I see," He whispered softly.

My heart began beating wildly against my chest as I realized he was leaning forward, gently cupping the back of my neck in his hand. I couldn't move at first, completely frozen, but managed to snap out of it seconds before his lips touched mine.

"Matthew," I placed my hand against his chest, "I can't…"

He frowned. "Why not?"

I hated myself at that moment when I saw both the confusion and hurt on his expression. "I…We're friends," I said lamely. Friends don't kiss. Not like that.

"We could be more," He argued, not looking ready to give up.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Matthew, you're such a good friend to me, I don't want to ruin that."

"We won't!" He insisted.

"Matthew, I can't."

He didn't respond right away. His eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at me thoughtfully. "Are you…seeing someone else?" He asked, "That…Godric guy?"

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Godric and me _together_. What a ridiculous thought. He could never see me that way. Wait—why was I thinking about this? Get back to Matthew!

"N-No, I'm not seeing anyone."

I noticed the look of relief on his expression. "Well, then, why can't we at least try and make things work?" He asked.

"Because—."

He cut me off by placing his hands on the side of my face. "I really, really like you."

"Matt…I don't see you that way."

Immediately, I could see the hurt in his eyes as the fight left him. He realized that it wasn't that I was afraid to try and be more than friends; it was because I didn't want to. I didn't have any romantic feelings towards him, just friendship.

"Ouch. That was harsh."

Matthew and I both blink at the male voice that cut into our conversation. We both look around, wondering where the voice had come from. My first thought was that someone from the wedding had come to retrieve us; but I couldn't see anyone. Actually, that voice was a little familiar.

I felt something run past me, and the next thing I knew, Matthew was being held up in the air by his throat. I gasped at the young man who was holding him up in the air; he was quite tall, more than six feet, with a well-built body. He had short, black hair and a handsome face—a familiar face. I knew who this was.

"Ryan!" I exclaimed.

He glanced over at me, a smirk at his lips. "Long time no see."

I almost smile, but then I realize that he's still holding Matthew up, who is having a hard time breathing due to the strong hold Ryan has around his throat. "Ryan, let him go!"

"Why?" He asks, returning his gaze to Matthew. "I haven't fed yet."

At this, his fangs pop out, and I see Matthew's eyes widen in fear, though he can't speak.

"Ryan, let him go!" I repeat, this time more forcefully.

He pretends to think it over before he lets out a small sigh, releasing Matthew, who falls roughly to his knees. Immediately, I go to him, trying to help him to his feet, but he moves away from me as he tries to catch his breath while rubbing his throat.

"What the hell is going on?" He snapped when he could speak again.

"Oh," Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Not prince charming anymore, huh?"

Though I was a little hurt by his actions, I could understand his fear. "Matthew, it's okay, he won't hurt you."

Matthew didn't seem convinced though as he took a step backwards, never taking his eyes off Ryan, who was merely smirking in amusement.

"Since when are you involved with vampires?" Matthew asked, daring to glance at me briefly.

"I…" I paused, "It's complicated."

Crap. Now I would have to explain everything to him. I glared at Ryan to let him know how he's complicated things for me, but he seems even more amused.

"So, what are you, a fang banger?" Matthew asked.

I blinked, turning to look at him in surprise. A look of guilt took over his expression when he saw how hurt I was, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't mean to upset me; I knew he was just confused by the entire situation. I couldn't blame him. Maybe it was my fault for not being honest in the first place.

Of course, things only got more complicated when Ryan suddenly turned his head, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. I immediately knew what this meant; someone had arrived, and while this person wasn't a danger, it was clearly someone that he didn't like.

"Hollie."

I didn't know why I felt a wave of relief the moment I heard Godric's voice. Both he and Isabel stepped out of the shadows, Isabel looking confused as her eyes went from Matthew, to Ryan, to me. Godric, as usual, didn't allow anyone to see what he was thinking.

"Godric," I smiled at him, wanting him to know that everything was okay. Sort of.

"You've got to be kidding me," Matthew took a step back, "Godric's a vampire too? Hollie, what the hell did you get yourself into?"

I turned to look at him, opening my mouth to explain, but Godric said Isabel's name, and she immediately knew what to do. I gasped when she suddenly appeared in front of Matthew, and was about to run forward when Godric appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

"She's only glamouring him," He told me.

I let out a sigh of relief, and felt momentarily embarrassed for believing that Isabel was going to hurt Matthew. I knew her better than that. She ended up making Matthew believe that, after a few more dances, I got sick and called for a ride to pick me up, while he stayed at the wedding. We never came outside, the last few moments never happened. After that, she sent him back inside.

Once Matthew was gone, I turned towards Ryan, whom I noticed was staring at Godric, still looking rather annoyed.

Nicholas, my father, was Ryan's maker. When he met my mother, Ryan was still with him at that point, and we all sort of became a family. Nicholas became the father that I never had, and Ryan became the brother I never had (although, I should say that he hated us all at first). Of course, I also had an older sister, but she had left the moment she turned eighteen.

After my mother died, Ryan stayed with my father and I for about a year before going off on his own. I've never seen him since. Tonight was the first time I was seeing him in years.

Without even thinking, I ran to him, jumping up to wrap my around him in a hug while burying by face into his chest.

He snorted. "Only you would tackle a vampire into a hug," He said, but I felt him wrap a loose arm around me.

I looked up at him, about to ask him why he was here, when it suddenly hit me. His maker was dead. He and Nicolas were close, like father and son—and now he was dead. And it was my fault. At that thought, I pulled away from him, taking a few step backwards, while Ryan raised an eyebrow at my actions.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him, not looking up to meet his gaze.

He didn't say anything right away, but he glanced over at Godric and Isabel before suddenly picking me up bridal style, and I let out a squeak of surprise. "We're going for a little walk," He told Godric.

Godric frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, it's not your choice, is it?" Ryan challenged, eyes narrowed.

Oh boy.

"Ryan, he's Sheriff and you're in his area. And he's my friend," I smacked him gently on the chest, "Don't talk to him like that."

Before he can reply, I turned to Godric.

"Godric, I'll be fine," I reassured him, "And Ryan will bring me back soon. I'm safe with him. Besides, you'll be able to tell if I'm in danger, right?"

He nodded hesitantly.

That's all it took for Ryan to take off with me in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>He paced back and forth anxiously, eyebrows knitted together as he glanced over at the clock every now and then, finding that time was going by painfully slow. Shouldn't Ryan have brought her home by now? Maybe something had happened—No, he would have felt it if she was in danger. His head immediately shot up when he heard the door to the house open, and he made his way towards the entrance in a flash.<em>

_An immediate wave of relief took over him when he saw her enter. She was safe. _

"_Sorry I'm a little later than expected," She smiled at him, undoing her hair and running a hand through to straighten it out. _

"_It's alright," He replied softly, "Where is Ryan?"_

"_I don't know, he said he had a place to stay," She shrugged her shoulders, "He's going to come see me again tomorrow."_

_He simply nodded. While he knew that Nicholas cared deeply for the girl before him, he wasn't sure if he trusted Ryan entirely. Maybe Ryan didn't care for her at all, or he didn't care enough to control himself should he ever get thirsty. _

_He found himself accompanying her upstairs, following her until her bedroom. He opened his mouth to wish her good night, but she spoke first._

"_Hey, could you do me a favour?" She turned around, showing him her back, "Could you unzip the back of my dress?"_

_He hesitated at first, before finally reaching forward, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down, glancing up at the ceiling as soon as he caught sight of her bare back. _

"_You should perhaps ask Isabel to help you with such things in the future," He said as he took a step backwards. He certainly hoped she didn't allow just any male to help her out like this. _

"_I would have asked her if she was here. But, anyways, I trust you; I know you wouldn't take advantage of me," She said._

_He immediately looked away when she allowed her dress to fall to the floor, and then put on an oversized T-shirt that reached a couple of inches above her knees, showing off her legs. Yes, he really hoped she wasn't this comfortable around other males._

"_I mean, I don't think someone like you would even be interested in me," She smiled. _

_He glanced at her from the corner of his eye curiously. "Why?"_

_She shrugged. "You're over two thousand years old. You must have seen the most beautiful women in the world. Compared to them, I must be…nothing."_

_He frowned. "That is not true."_

_She raised a neatly plucked eyebrow at him, silently challenging him. When he didn't say anything else, she made her way towards him. "Okay," She said when she was right in front of him, "Then why haven't you tried anything?"_

_He stared at her in confusion. "Tried anything…?"_

"_You know, make a move, seduce me," She shrugged, "I mean, if you really thought I was attractive, you would have tried something by now, right?"_

_He shook his head. "I would never take advantage of you."_

_He stiffened when she leaned forward, her lips almost touching his, whispering. "It's not taking advantage if I want you to do it."_

"_You don't know what you're asking," He frowned, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Though he shouldn't have, he did enjoy her warm body pressed directly against his._

_Her smile never faded, and she reached forward, cupping the back of his neck with her hand, and pulling him gently towards her. "I do know."_

_She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss before pulling away, smiling as she noticed the hunger in his eyes._

_She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck._

"_Bite me."_

_His eyes snapped from her towards her neck. He should have said no. He should have walked away. But she smelled so—good. He hadn't even noticed his fangs coming out; he didn't even realize that his nose was now pressed directly against her neck. _

_As soon as his fangs pierced her skin, and he tasted her blood, he knew that nothing had ever tasted so good. And the sound of her moans only encouraged him to drink faster. _

"_Godric…" She whispered._

His eyes snapped open as he awakened from his sleep.

A dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait-I've been quite busy lately! Anyways, here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcomed!**

**SSS. **


	11. Chapter 11

It's been quite obvious to me that I may not be the most perceptive person. I never realized, for example, that Matthew had romantic feelings for me. But I believed my abilities at noticing other people's behaviour has improved, because I was pretty sure that Godric had been trying to avoid me these past few days.

I began thinking of every possible reason why he could be upset with me; had I done something to offend him? I frowned as I drummed by fingers against the table; what could I have possibly done? I let out a frustrated sigh as I shut my book, I couldn't concentrate enough to read. I didn't know if I was angrier or more hurt by his behaviour. Or maybe I was just over thinking things, maybe he wasn't.

No. He definitely was.

"You done reading already?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Hugo walked into the kitchen, tossing an apple up and down before finally biting into it. I decided to push all negative thoughts in the back of my mind and forced a smile.

"No, I just decided to finish it later," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Clearly, I wasn't able to hide my bad mood. Hugo immediately detected it.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took the seat across from me.

I pressed my lips together. I didn't know if I should tell him about my suspicions that Godric was avoiding me. It would just make me seem silly and paranoid. I mean, why would Godric, Sheriff of this area, go out of his way to avoid me—a silly, teenage girl.

"I just, I'm not feeling too well," I lied, "I think I'm catching a cold."

He frowned. "Oh, maybe you should go rest then," He suggested kindly, but I shook my head.

"No, no, I'll be fine," I told him, "So, what's new with you?"

I hadn't seen him too much recently. I had been spending my days with my friends, and by night time, he was either with Isabel, or I was hanging out with Ryan.

"Oh, not much," He shrugged his shoulders.

"How are things with Isabel?"

"…Fine."

I could tell by the brief pause before his answer that things weren't 'fine' at all. Still, it wasn't any of my business so I decided not to push the subject. Instead, Isabel herself entered the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Hollie," She smiled at me, "Godric and I were wondering if you had plans to go out tonight."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. Godric and her were wondering? Pff—I knew what was really going on.** Godric** wanted to know if I was going out, because Isabel wasn't nearly as protective as he was, but for some reason was avoiding me and therefore couldn't ask me himself.

"You know what," I stood up, "If Godric has something he wants to ask me, he can do it himself."

I heard the sound of a car honking coming from outside, and knew Ryan was here to pick me up. I knew he wasn't actually going to come up to the door; I would have to go join him outside. I told Isabel that I would probably be out late before grabbing my jacket and exiting the house.

I wasn't able to hide my emotions from Ryan either, who raised an eyebrow at my bad mood the moment I entered the car.

"And how are you?" He asked, smirking at the angry way I was buckling my seat belt.

I grumbled a 'fine' as I crossed my arms. Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he drove forward, the first few minutes of the drive being quiet. My lips were pressed together into a thin line as I glared out the window. It didn't take long, however, until my anger began to fade to instead be replaced with guilt. I was angry at Godric, but I shouldn't have snapped at Isabel like that. "God, I'm a mess," I muttered as I leaned my head back.

"I agree," Ryan said, and I smacked him playfully.

"Can I ask you a question? Why are men so unable to just explain how they're feeling?" I asked, "Why do they have to be childish, and ignore the person?"

"I'm going to answer your first question with a 'no'," He began, "So, I won't be answering the question."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I grumbled, "Where are we going?"

"Just driving around," He shrugged.

I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Ryan wasn't the type to participate in an aimless activity as just 'driving around'. He glanced at me when he felt my gaze on him, and raised an eyebrow of his own. "What?" He asked, "You worried I'm going to kidnap you or something?" When I simply continued staring at him, he sighed. "Fine. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Shoot."

"I'm going away tonight," He informed me, "I'm not sure for how long."

My face fell. "Oh."

I looked away, shifting uncomfortably in my seat as I felt a wave of disappointment hit me. Ryan had only just entered my life after so long; I wasn't expecting him to leave so soon. "Where are you going?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness. I'm not sure I did a very good job. "Are you going to come back?"

"I'm just going out on…business," He said simply, "And yeah, I'll be back."

Well, that was a relief. Then again, he did say he didn't know when he was returning, which meant I could not see him for another few years. Maybe he would forget that I was human, and return when I was long dead. I frowned at the thought, but didn't voice my concerns out loud. "Okay," I had no idea what else to say.

I knew that Ryan wasn't one for emotional goodbyes, but I still couldn't help but give him a hug after he drove me back home. Surprisingly, he hugged me back. "Take care, kiddo," He ruffled my hair. I didn't even bother snapping at him for ruining my hair. I'd let it go this time.

I let out a sigh as I watched his car drive away, waiting until it was out of sight before I entered the house. There were a number of things on my mind. One, I already missed Ryan, and the fact that I didn't know when he was coming back brought tears to my eyes. He was the only family I had left. The other thing on my mind was that, by seeing Ryan leave, it made me think of my own departure. I couldn't stay with Isabel and Godric forever. Nothing had happened recently; it was safe to assume that, with my father gone, Joseph no longer had any reason to come after me; so there was no reason for me to stay here anymore. Maybe that was why Godric was ignoring me lately.

It was his way of making me realize it was time for me to go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hellooo?"<em>

I blinked out of my thoughts when Bridget snapped her fingers in front of my face. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment as I realised that she, Marc, Ed and Adam were all staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat as I wiped the counter, forcing a smile. "Sorry, um, more coffee?"

"I'll have some," Ed accepted cheerfully.

"Are you feeling okay?" Adam asked as I poured Ed his coffee, "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just feeling a little tired," I told him, "I didn't sleep much last night."

It was true; I actually spent most of the night searching through the internet for apartments. I had given myself a deadline; within the next two weeks I would have to find a decent apartment to live in. I couldn't stand to stay in a place where I no longer felt wanted. Well, Isabel and Hugo still treated me well, but I still hadn't seen Godric. Isabel told me he was busy with his Sheriff duties; but I felt as though it was more than that.

Also, I was still upset about Ryan leaving.

"You know what, why don't you go home?" Adam offered, "I'll take over from here."

I shook my head. "No, that's alright."

"I'm serious," He insisted, "This is my mom's café; I know how everything works."

Marc stood up. "I'll give you a ride home. I was going to leave anyways."

I bit my lower lip uncertainly. Adam, sensing my hesitation, began gently pushing me towards the door. "Go, rest!" He ordered. I smiled gratefully, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I thanked him before following Marc outside. Marc told me that I could wait in the car as he made a quick phone call.

I buckled my seatbelt and leaned my head back against the headrest; I didn't really feel like going home, even if I knew that Godric and the others would be asleep since it was still daylight. "Hey Marc," I said as he entered the car, "Do you mind driving me to Gwen's instead?"

"Sure," He said as he started the car, "So how was your date with Matthew?"

My first reaction was to correct him; it was not a date! But I decided to just keep my answer simple. Matthew had been glamoured into forgetting most of the night; so I didn't want to give any information that would contradict what Matthew could later tell Marc. "It was fun; Matthew's a true gentleman," I said.

"So, are you two…?"

"No, we're just friends," I cut in immediately, "Hey, do you have any tissues?"

"Glove compartment."

I opened the glove compartment, and took out the box of tissues. I also found a small, pink cell phone. I smirked; about to open my mouth to tease Marc about it, when I realized something. Wasn't that Gwen's cell phone? I pulled it out, confused. Hadn't Gwen said she lost it on the night where they went to that vampire bar? I went through her text messages; the last one was the one sent to me, where she told me her car had broken town and asked for me to pick her up. Except, it hadn't really been Gwen who had texted me, it had been a trap.

But why did Marc have the phone?

I looked up. Marc hadn't noticed my discovery, his eyes were on the road, and when I looked outside I realized that we weren't heading towards Gwen's apartment. "Um, Marc, where are we going?"

"I just need to make a stop before I drop you off," He said casually.

I slipped Gwen's cell phone into my pocket, and closed the glove compartment. My heart was beating loudly against my chest as a thousand thoughts came at me at once. I glanced outside, the sun was still up, there was still some time before it would set. "You know what, I'm actually in a hurry to get home so why don't you just drop me off here and I'll call someone to pick me up."

"You want me to leave you out here alone?" He glanced at me, "I can't do that."

"Sure you can," I told him, "Just pull over here."

"I can't do that," He repeated more firmly.

I didn't know what to think. Maybe I was wrong in what I was thinking. But what if I was right? I couldn't take the risk. If Marc wouldn't let me out, I'd have to get out myself. I sucked in a breath and went to unbuckle my seatbelt, planning to just throw myself out of the car as soon as he came to a stop, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Marc, you're hurting me!" I tried to pull away, "I just wanted to reach for my bag in the back."

"You didn't bring a bag!"

His reaction had said it all. His tight grip on my wrist, and his panic at the simple fact that I was going to unbuckle my seatbelt. Plus, he had Gwen's phone! All the evidence was right there—Marc was the traitor. And yet, part of me still refused to believe it. Any doubts I had quickly faded away though, with the next words he said. "I'm sorry, Hollie. They're making me do this."

"No…" The words were a simple whisper. My eyes suddenly widened in fear as I pulled my wrist out of Marc's grip, going to unbuckle myself and throw myself out of the car; which was a stupid idea considering how fast the car was going. But I wasn't thinking clearly. I knew what Marc was doing; he was taking me to my death.

I hadn't even noticed Marc pulling the gun from underneath his seat, until I felt it pressed against the side of my head, and I froze in the middle of my actions. "If you try to run, I'll shoot," He warned.

I couldn't stop the tears that immediately began forming in my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, unable to hide the hurt in my voice. Marc was my friend. I thought he was my friend.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Hollie!" He apologized angrily, "They said if I didn't do as they told me, they'd kill me! And my family! I have no choice!"

"So you're taking me to them?" I shouted.

"I've been given instructions to take you to a specific place, where someone will come get you once the sun has set," His one hand on the steering wheel tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"You don't have to do this! Listen, there's a vampire here who'd be willing to help you! Take me back to him, and he'll keep you and your family safe," I begged, "Because if Joseph and his vampires don't kill you, that vampire will."

I didn't know if it was true. Maybe Godric wouldn't kill Marc, maybe he'd just glamour him into forgetting everything, but maybe I could scare Marc into taking me back. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to; he was doing it because he feared for his life. If I promised him safety, maybe he'd bring me back.

He scoffed. "I don't believe you."

"I swear!" I exclaimed, "Marc, the sun is going to set soon, and he's going to come for me!"

"And how would he know where to find you?"

"…He just will!"

There was a look of hesitation on his face, before he shook his head and tightened his grip on the gun, pressing it harder against me. "Not another word, or I'll shoot!"

His mind was set. They had scared him into obedience. He was more afraid of Joseph and his team, because they had threatened him, than he was of Godric. Maybe if I told him who Godric was, and what he could do, it would change his mind. But part of me was worried that he really might pull the trigger if I said another word.

And so, I did another stupid thing instead. I pushed his arm away from me, aiming the gun upwards. Marc, in his panic, pulled the trigger. I fought to take the gun from him, while he fought to keep control of the vehicle while also trying to pull away from me. Eventually, he did and hit me on the side of the head with the gun to get me away from him. He had hit me hard, but not enough to knock me out. My vision was blurry, and I could feel the blood trailing down the side of my head.

I raised my hand to touch my head, but Marc took this as another attack, and then there was the sound of a gunshot. I heard a scream, and it took me some time to realize that it was coming from me; I had been shot in the leg. I kept screaming loudly, watching the blood pouring out of my wound.

"Fuck!" Marc snapped, "Damn it Hollie! I didn't want to hurt you!"

I wasn't paying any attention. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I threw myself at him, and knocked into him. He swore as the gun fell from his hand, but his biggest problem was losing control of the car. Actually, it was my problem as well, as the car headed off the road, flipping continuously over the hill.


	12. Chapter 12

It hurt; everything hurt so much. I groaned as I blinked my eyes open, everything was blurry. The car had rolled down the hill, and landed upside down. My seatbelt was holding me in place, and, as much as it hurt, I turned my head to look over at Marc. I couldn't tell if he was unconscious, or dead. _Please, don't be dead…_

I looked out the window, the sun was still up. Godric wouldn't arrive for a while. My eyes began to slowly close as I felt the energy leave me, beginning to feel extremely tired. Maybe I would just sleep until Godric got here. A little sleep never hurt anyone…

* * *

><p>The sun had set only a few minutes ago when three vampires arrived at the scene of the accident. Godric ripped the passenger side door off the vehicle, tossing it aside like it was nothing. He tried to force down his panic as he used one arm to support Hollie's body, while his other hand unbuckled her seatbelt, and he carefully lowered her down before bringing her out of the car.<p>

His eyes quickly scanned her body, and he found it was hard to force away the panic when he discovered the extent of her injuries. She barely had a pulse. Isabel and Stan were standing at either side of him; and while Isabel was visibly concerned, Stan looked more bored than anything; the human was nothing but a nuisance.

There was the clicking sound of Godric's fangs popping out, before he bit into his wrist and lowered it to Hollie's mouth. His blood would have healed her quickly; she would walk away without a scratch—if only she would take it. "She's not taking it," He revealed.

"Good," Stan scoffed, "Let the human die. It'll be one less thing we have to worry about."

"Stan!" Isabel snapped at the vampire.

"Stan, leave," Godric ordered firmly as he kept his wrist to Hollie's mouth, "Isabel, go check on the human."

Isabel nodded, quickly appearing at the driver's side of the vehicle, and checking Marc's pulse. "He's still alive," She said. Though, in all honesty, she wasn't concerned for the human; as he was obviously the cause of this entire mess. Part of her wanted to wake him up; just so he could feel the pain he deserved.

"Sheriff—."

"Stan, leave now, or I'll have your fangs," Godric threatened, still not happy about his earlier comment.

"Godric," Isabel began, once Stan left, "What do I do with the human?"

The sheriff didn't answer right away. His main concern wasn't the male teenager, but rather the female one, whose head was lying in his lap. He bit into his wrist again, as it had healed, and sucked a large amount of blood into his own mouth. Then, he pressed his lips against Hollie's, allowing the blood to transfer from his mouth to hers.

"Is it working?" Isabel asked worriedly.

There was a pause.

"…Yes," He said, relieved.

Being two-thousand-years old, Godric couldn't remember all the events of his life, but he was fairly certain this was amongst the most terrifying. He had forgotten how fragile humans were, how quickly there life could end. Had he arrived a moment later, had her injuries been any more serious; she wouldn't have made it. It was a terrifying thought. How close she had come to death.

"And the human? Do we let him die?"

He gritted his teeth together as he thought over their options. Now that Hollie had taken his blood, and she was already healing, he could think clearly again. He didn't know the entire situation with the male teenager, but it was clear that he was responsible for all of this.

"Don't give him any blood," He responded firmly, that was an easy decision. "Take him to the hospital; we will leave his life in the hands of human doctors, whatever happens, happens."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in my bedroom, on my bed. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and looked down, examining myself. I was clean, no longer covered in blood, and my guess was that Isabel gave me a bath before dressing me into my pyjamas. I glanced out the window; dark.<p>

I looked up when the door to my room opened, and Isabel walked in, holding in her hands a cup of tea. She smiled warmly as she saw me. "Vampire blood does you well; you're practically glowing," She said kindly, placing the cup of tea on my night table. My senses had also improved with Godric's blood; I could hear when Isabel was walking up the stairs towards my room, and my vision had never been so clear. "Thanks, I feel good."

"It's hot," Isabel warned me as I picked up the cup of tea.

I nodded, blowing on the liquid before taking a small sip. I glanced up when I heard footsteps, unsurprised to see Godric walk into the room; it wasn't like I had expected Stan to come visit me. I opened my mouth to greet him, when something suddenly occurred to me and found myself asking about Marc instead.

"How's Marc?" I asked worriedly.

Isabel and Godric exchanged a strange look, before returning their gaze to me. "He is fine," Isabel assured me, "He's at the hospital, we made it appear like a normal car accident. I glamoured him into forgetting everything about the situation. He is no longer a threat."

I sighed in relief. So Marc had forgotten all about the vampire situation, he therefore didn't remember ever speaking to Joseph's vampires, and would no longer try to turn me in. "I guess you were right," I muttered, "One of my friends was a traitor." Boy, it sucked to admit that.

"I am sorry," Godric apologized quietly.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize; it's not your fault," I told him, "I must have taken a lot of your blood though; will you be all right?"

His lips formed into a small and humourless smile as he nodded his head. "I will be fine," He reassured me.

Isabel excused herself, placing an affectionate kiss on my forehead before leaving. I watched her go, feeling a little awkward at being left alone with Godric, especially since we hadn't spoken these past few days. I decided to forget my anger about that, considering he had just saved my life—again.

"I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

I blinked in confusion. "The sun hadn't set yet. How could you have gotten there sooner?" I asked, and he didn't reply. "Godric, I'm completely fine. Stop feeling guilty over something you had no control over."

He nodded his head, but I knew he wasn't the type to forgive himself easily. I didn't understand why he felt so guilty; I was alive, wasn't I? I had no injuries, well, not anymore; sure I had been hit in the head with a gun, and shot in the leg, and then got into a car accident—wow, vampire blood sure is a miracle worker, isn't it? The point was that Godric's only promise towards my father was to keep me alive, and he had done just that. Why would he feel guilty?

You know what he_ should_ feel guilty over.

"Godric," I began, "Why have you been avoiding me recently? Did I do something wrong?"

This time, he was the one who looked momentarily surprised, before his usual guilty expression took over. "No, I have simply been busy. I did not mean to make you feel ignored," He told me, and I gave him a disbelieving look. That was a lie; I knew it, and he knew that I knew it.

"Is it…because you want me to leave?" I decided to test the only theory I had.

He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Of course not," He replied, "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, explaining to him that I thought that his silence towards me was his way of making me realize that I couldn't stay here forever, and would have to soon find my own place. I immediately felt stupid for assuming such a thing, when I saw the look on Godric's face.

"You are not leaving while Joseph is still after you," He told me, "It appears that even with your father gone, you are still a target."

That, I knew.

"After he is caught, you may leave if you wish," He replied, in a much softer tone, "But know that there is no obligation for you to leave. You may continue to stay here as long as you desire."

His words were sincere; he wasn't going to kick me out. While it was reassuring to hear, it also confused me, because now I had absolutely no idea why he had been avoiding me. I opened my mouth to ask him about it, when there was a knock at the door, and Hugo popped his head inside the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No," Godric answered as he stood up, "But try to keep your visit short; I would like her to get much rest."

Hugo nodded. Godric gave me a look that I couldn't quite figure out before exiting the bedroom, and I watched him go with confusion. Strange vampire. I blinked out of my thoughts when Hugo sat down on the edge of my bed, his eyes scanning me. "Vampire blood is amazing, isn't it?" He said, "The way Isabel described your condition at the accident, and the way you look now…"

"I know," I smiled, "I feel amazing."

Well, physically I felt amazing. Whenever I thought about Marc's betrayal, I just wanted to burst into tears. I couldn't believe it. But I forced myself not to think about that.

"It was kind of scary," He admitted, "I was in the kitchen, expecting them to come in soon, because the sun was going to set. It was like, the second the sun went down; I heard one of them run out of the house; now I know it was Godric. Isabel followed after him when she realized he was gone, though I wasn't quite sure what was happening. I knew something was wrong."

"Wow, I didn't mean to get everyone worried."

"Yeah," Hugo scratched the back of his head, "I'm sort of surprised that they let your friend live; I thought they were going to rip him to shreds after what he did."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think Isabel and Godric would be so violent."

Hugo raised an eyebrow, but then smiled as he patted my head. "Just because you're so nice, doesn't mean everyone else is," He spoke to me like I was a child, "Vampires don't tend to react well when someone they care about is threatened."

I was aware of that.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the accident. I had expected things to return normal between Godric and I, and they did; he wasn't avoiding me anymore. I, however, was avoiding him. The reason; because every single night since the night of the accident, I was having, er, <em>dreams<em> about him. R-Rated dreams. Then I would wake up all…you know…and also quite embarrassed. And every time I saw Godric, I couldn't help but be reminded of these dreams, and I knew he could feel my emotions. So, I decided to avoid him as much as I could, hoping that it wasn't so obvious.

I had just arrived home about an hour ago; Isabel and Hugo weren't here, probably out together. Stan, as usual, wasn't present either. Godric was home, but in his room working on some paperwork; it was easy to forget that he was sheriff. I was drinking milk out of the milk carton –there was just a bit left!—when I heard the doorbell ring. I closed the fridge in confusion; were we expecting somebody?

Not really worried, because I knew Godric was right upstairs, I went to the door. I wasn't quite sure who I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't who I saw when I opened the door. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I stared at the tall, pretty blonde standing in front of me. She raised a neatly plucked eyebrow, her blue eyes gazing directly into mine as a small smirk appeared at her lips.

"Well," She began, "Aren't you going to say hello to your older sister?"

I shook my head, her voice having had snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words managed to come out, the gift of speech having escaped me. What on earth was she doing _here_? She didn't seem too bothered by my silence, as she simply brushed past me, inviting herself in.

"Nice place," She said, scanning the area with her eyes.

"…Thanks," I finally managed to say, "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to visit my little sister?"

"You haven't bothered trying to contact me since you left home," I reminded her dryly, "So why show up now?"

"I couldn't before, because of that dead piece of trash you were living with," She replied.

I stiffened at her words. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me at the way she had spoken about my dad. I clenched my fists, forcing myself to try and remain calm, but narrowed my eyes at her in irritation. "He was my dad," I told her in a steady voice, "Don't talk about him like that."

"He was not our dad!"

"He wasn't yours, but he was mine."

I could hear footsteps coming from behind me, and knew that Godric had come to join us. No doubt had he been listening from up the stairs, and decided to only intervene now. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him, feeling nervous; I didn't want him to think that I had invited anyone over without his permission.

"Oh?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware you were living with a boyfriend."

My cheeks immediately turned red, and I opened my mouth to correct her, but Godric beat me to it. "Yes, she is," He said calmly, and I blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met."

"Sarah, I'm Hollie's older sister," She answered.

"I'm Godric, it's a pleasure to meet you," He replied, but anyone who knew Godric could tell by his tone that he didn't consider it a pleasure at all. Sarah didn't seem to notice anything though; she simply sent him a fake smile and nodded her head. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water, please," She said as we all walked into the kitchen.

"Sarah," I began as Godric handed her the glass of water, "How did you find me here?"

She smiled in amusement as she took a sip of her water, before setting the glass down. "I have my ways," She said simply, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Well, I would have been a bit more excited if one of the first things she had said wasn't an insult to my father. I decided to push that back for now, and discover the real reason for her visit. "I am," I nodded, "I just don't understand why you're here."

"I heard he's dead," She said, and I winced at the casual reminder, "Isn't he? So, I thought maybe you've come to your senses, and would come back with me."

I glanced at Godric, whose expression hadn't change but he was staring at Sarah with a calculating look. "You want me to come live with you?" I frowned.

"Yes," She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "You're my sister, and I want what's best for you. Now, without those damn vampires ruining your life, you can start over."

Clearly, she had no idea that Godric was a vampire. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't understand any of this. How did Sarah know about my father's death, and how had she known to find me here? I didn't bother asking her for a second time; I knew she wouldn't answer, at least not truthfully.

"I appreciate the offer," I cleared my throat, "But I'm already living here with…my boyfriend."

I didn't know why Godric went with the boyfriend lie; it was probably just easier to explain than the real situation, and he wanted her to know as little as possible about what was really going on. I reached over and grabbed Godric's hand; because so far we hadn't shown any sort of affection towards each other to prove that we were indeed a couple. Embarrassingly enough, the simple touch managed to create some heat within me.

"Uh huh," She seemed unimpressed, "And how long have you been with your boyfriend?"

"A couple of months."

She let out a laugh. "Hollie, you're even more stupid than mom was!"

I stared at her in shock, while I felt Godric's grip on my hand tighten. "Sarah," I hissed, "Don't speak about mom that way!"

"It's true!" She shot back hotly, "You're jumping in bed with the first guy who says something sweet to you, like she did!"

I didn't know if I was more embarrassed by her words, or angry. I think angry.

"Don't you remember what happened with mom? She jumped into bed with a random guy, who later became our father. What a great life they gave us! I don't know which memory I like better, the beatings or the verbal abuse?" She said sarcastically, tapping her index finger to her chin in pretend thought.

"Miss Grey," Godric began coolly, "Please calm down."

Her blue eyes turned to him, and narrowed. "You have no idea what my mother put us through. Just when I thought she had some common sense and strength when she got rid of our father, she brought home another monster; that vampire!"

"He wasn't a monster!" I slammed my hands against the table as I stood up.

"Miss Grey, I'm going to ask you to leave now," Godric ordered, a warning to his tone.

It was at that moment that Isabel and Hugo entered the kitchen. While Isabel raised a curious eyebrow at the situation, Hugo blinked cluelessly. What Sarah immediately noticed, however, was the stack of True Blood bottles that Hugo was holding. She stared at him in shock for a moment, turning her gaze towards Isabel and Godric, and her eyes lit with realization. Her head suddenly turned in my direction as she stood up, her eyes wide.

"You stupid girl!" She hissed, "Have you learned nothing from our mother's mistakes? Not living with only one vampire, but _two_?"

"Three actually," I corrected her, "There's also Stan. You're really lucky he's not here."

She opened her mouth to speak, but noticing Isabel and Godric's eyes on her, she wisely decided against saying whatever it was she wanted to say. She stared at me in disgust as she grabbed her purse. "If you're going to keep staying with these monsters, you'll end up dead, just like mom."

In a flash, Godric appeared before her, and she gasped as she took a step backwards.

"I won't tell you again, Miss Grey," He warned, "I wish you out of my house."

She swallowed nervously, glancing at me from over his shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you," She glared at me before spinning around and exiting the house, slamming the door loudly behind her.

I couldn't explain exactly how much I was embarrassed at the moment, and just wanted to burst into tears. Pressing my lips together and forcing the tears, away, I brushed past everyone and hurried up the stairs towards my bedroom. This was not how I wanted my reunion with my sister to go. I always knew I wanted to see her again, but not like this.

"God Sarah," I glared out the window as I watched her drive away.

"You hadn't been expecting her."

I jumped a little at Godric's voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "No," I confirmed, walking away from the window and sitting down on my bed. "I have no idea how she knew I was here."

He looked thoughtful, as though perhaps he had a clue as to how Sarah found me, but he didn't share his thoughts. "I'm sorry she upset you," He told me, "But I doubt she will return."

"Yeah," I laughed, "Me too. I hope she didn't upset you though."

He stared at me quizzically.

"By calling you the 'M' word," I continued, referring to the word 'monster', "After my biological father…Sarah just doesn't trust men, and even less so vampires because she's afraid of them. If it wasn't for him, my biological father, I'm sure she would have had a different view of everything. So please don't take it personally."

Surprisingly he smiled. "Your sister's words did not upset me; I have been called worse," He said, "I am surprised, however, by how different the two of you are."

"Everyone always use to say that," I grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hugo, I've said it once, and I'll say it again—your cooking is amazing."<p>

"Thank you."

I was grateful whenever Hugo was around for supper, because whatever he cooked was always so much better that what I managed to make. Isabel and Godric, even though they weren't eating, were still sitting down at the table. Godric was going through some paperwork, quiet as usual. My phone, which was on the table, suddenly began vibrating, and I wiped my mouth with a napkin before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"_You have a lot of explaining to do!" _Gwen's voice came from the other side.

I raised an eyebrow. Godric and Isabel glanced in my direction, being able to clearly hear everything Gwen said. "What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"_Adam and I were just at the café, we were just about to leave when this blonde woman just walked in,"_ She explained, _"She asked Adam's mom if you were working tonight, and she said 'no'. Then, obviously Adam is nosy so he asked her—."_

"_Hey!" _Adam's voice cut into the background, _"__You __were the one who asked her!"_

"_Fine, it was me," _Gwen grumpily admitted, "_Anyways, she tells us that she's your sister! What the hell, Holls? You never told us you had a sister!"_

My eyes widened at this piece of information. Sarah had gone to the café? How did she know that I worked there? "What did she want?" I asked, ignoring her question. This whole thing was giving me a headache; too much was happening in too little time.

"_Mm, she gave us her card to give to you; she wants you to call her when you 'finally get some sense knocked into you'. Her words, not mine," _She told me, _"I think she's a little coo-coo though; she actually thought you were living with a vampire boyfriend."_

I groaned, covering my eyes with my free hand. _"Oh my God, she is coo-coo, isn't she?" _Gwen continued worried, _"You're not really living with a vampire, are you?"_

"I…"

I was pretty sure I was going to throw up. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking in deep breaths; how the hell was I supposed to get out of this one? Leave it to Sarah to make a brief appearance after so many years, but manage to complicate everything for me! I blinked my eyes open when I felt a hand on my shoulder, which turned out being Godric's.

"Hold on a second," I told Gwen. With a panicked look, my eyes darted back and forth between Godric and Isabel. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Godric paused thoughtfully, taking a few seconds before he spoke. "I think we should go with the lie," He said, and I blinked in surprised, "I'll explain later. Talk to your friend."

"Uh, right…Gwen?" I spoke back into the phone.

"_Yes? Hollie, we are freaking out here!"_

"_FREAKING OUT!" _Adam yelled in the background.

"Okay, stop freaking out!" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to stay calm. Yes, I did move in with my boyfriend…who happens to be a vampire"

_"WHAT?"_

"B-But it's all good. He's a good vampire, and he treats me well," I cleared my throat, feeling a little embarrassed, "Honestly, there's nothing to worry about."

"Hollie, I mean this in the nicest way possible—you're crazy."

I drummed my fingers impatiently against the table, feeling a wave of annoyance. Crazy; now where have I heard that before? I think my sister called me something that, or at least she implied it. I groaned; this was not good. "Gwen, if you knew him then you'd know that—."

"Fine. Introduce him to us."

"—What?"

Okay. Back to Panic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hellooo. I'm sorry for this ridiculously long update. I'm also sorry that this isn't the best chapter; but it was necessary in order to introduce some important things in futur chapters. Anyways, I'll try and get the next chapter out much quicker! Please tell me what you think; like, no like? I assure you that the next chapter will contain lots of fluff, for those of you who have been asking for it. By the way, someone asked me why this is rated M since there have been no sexual scenes - it's mostly for safety and language reasons. Honestly, I'm not very good at writing those steamy scenes; but who knows, maybe eventually.**


End file.
